The Mystic Eyes of Harry Potter
by Turbanator
Summary: Harry Potter/Tsukihime: Near-death experiences often bring tragic and unforeseen consequences. Harry Potter was blessed, or cursed depending on your point of view, with the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception... A terrible power he alone can wield right.
1. Altered Vision

**The Mystic Eyes of Harry Potter**

**Altered Vision**

**1981****  
October 31st**

"Avada Kedavra."

The only day Lord Voldemort ever felt pain was that day, when the Killing Curse rebounding into his body, reducing his life to a mere shell of his former self. Alone and vulnerable, he escaped with only an ounce of his soul remaining.

However, one other person was affected. A baby, who should by all means be dead.

The near death experience, rare as it was, provided another consequence which was bestowed upon that child.

**A week later**

"Why won't he stop crying, Petunia?"

"I don't know!" She crossed her arms and frowned at the inconvenience, "I've fed him, changed him, and even played a game, but he keeps crying."

"Well, leave him, Dudley needs his nap." Vernon opened the closet door, "Put him in there, he likes the dark for some reason..."

Sure enough, the young Harry Potter quietened down in the shadows, now no longer able to see the lines that spread everywhere.

**Four years later**

"So Harry, how do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"I feel okay." The five year old didn't have any problems, just light bruising from a bully at school. Though it was more due to Dudley being his usual self.

"Right, let's have a look at you then..."

Performing the usual examinations, the doctor glanced at Petunia, who stood nearby, her sharp gaze poised at the young child.

Spotting something strange, the doctor spoke up.

"Harry, why do you keep your eyes closed?"

He opened his eyes slowly, glancing once at Petunia, who turned away huffily, before focussing on the doctor, "Well, my head hurts when they're open."

"Really?" The doctor shone a light into both eyes, seeing them to be healthy green colour, "You don't seem to be sensitive to light."

"No... I don't know why they hurt me..." Harry held out his hands, "I mean, sometimes when I look at the scribbles, my head hurts more, so I just close my eyes and pretend not to see them."

The doctor frowned, "Scribbles you say?" He looked around the room, "Do you see any now?"

Harry stared fully at the room, the walls were covered with lines, some jagged, others smooth curves, and direct straight lines.

There were also lines on the two people in the room.

"Yes, they're everywhere, even on you..."

Writing some notes on his clipboard, the doctor stood up, "Okay, lets run a few more tests..."

He saw Petunia's disapproving look before ushering Harry further into the hospital.

**Later that week**

"... severe psychological trauma. Unknown adversity to using vision and thus to keeping his eyes open. Severe migraines when prolonged exposure with sight..."

Harry sat on the doctor's chair, not understanding all the words he said to Petunia, who stared at him with a wrathful glare. Paying the nurse for the check-up, once again annoyed at spending more medical bills that the NHS would not cover, she dragged him out of the clinic.

"Nothing but trouble, you lot..."

She wandered off to the newsagent and pointed at the playground.

"Stay there for thirty minutes, and we'll go to see Mrs Figg again." She grinned, knowing he didn't like going there.

"Yes, Aunty." He nodded, but not very happy as he made his way to the tree, keeping his eyes nearly shut as he walked there.

Lying down, he felt the sun filter down through the branches, warming his body, his eyes shut to everything.

"I can't do it any more..." He placed his hand over his eyelids and squeezed, "No one believes me... These lines... They hurt me..."

"Hey there..."

A new voice, kind and gentle, filtered through his long hair. He dared to peek at her with one eye.

"Umm, hello..."

He sat up, and thought she was striking, her long red hair and suitcase being the oddest things about her, other than her penetrating blue eyes.

"May I sit down?"

"M-My Aunty says not to talk to strangers..."

The woman smiled, "That's okay, I'll come back tomorrow."

He watched her walk away and felt a little sadder for not talking to her that moment, but knew somehow that she would come back.

**The next day**

"So, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter." He answered, after asking Petunia to come back to the same playground as before, "What's yours?"

"Aoko Aozaki..." She frowned, "I don't like it much."

"Aoko... I can't say your last name..." He brightened quickly, "Can I call you 'Miss'? You remind me of my teacher."

"Sure, I'd like that." Aoko ruffled his hair as they laughed together.

**A few days later**

"I wonder if I'm normal." Harry began one day after another scolding from his adoptive parents.

"Why, you're just a five year old boy. What's wrong with you?"

"Lines..."

"Lines?" Aoko raised an eyebrow, "You get into trouble at school often?"

"Huh?" Harry became confused before shaking his head, "No, not those kind of lines..." He opened his eyes and looked around the area, "I see lines, everywhere... Some places have more, others have few. But everything has one line, even people like you, Miss."

"Hmm..." Aoko held her chin, "How long have you seen them, Harry?"

"All my life, I think..." He gazed at her hopefully, "Is it normal to see them?"

"No, it means you're ill." Aoko spoke sadly, "They will hurt you after some time..."

"I do get headaches..." Harry closed his eyes again, "If I don't look at anything, they go away and I don't hurt any more."

"I see..."

They spoke for a bit more before Harry ran off home.

**That evening**

Sitting down to eat in the kitchen after the family left to watch television, Harry began to eat the leftovers of the food Petunia had cooked.

"Boy, stop eating this instant!" The two adults walked into the kitchen.

Hearing his moniker, he sighed at the food that would be wasted and looked up at the person who spoke.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Don't you 'Yes Uncle' me!" The red faced man was ridiculous looking in his tight business suit and bushy moustache, "Petunia tells me you've been talking to some woman in the park..."

"Yes, but..."

"... and that you're spending more and more time with her lately." His upper lip bristled as his anger made itself known through his trembling moustache, like a hairy caterpillar suffering a fit of some sort.

"And also, she's got bright red hair!" Petunia half-screeched, "On top of that, she looks foreign too! Not the kind of person we want to be associated with..."

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked innocently, "We just talk about boring things."

Petunia glared at him, making Harry flinch behind the harsh look, "I don't want you speaking to her again."

A flare of anger burgeoned inside Harry, and he felt his head pulse. Fuelled by an unfamiliar impulse, picking up the knife he was using to cut his fatty streak of bacon, Harry saw the plain straight line on the table.

Seeing it glow shades of white, red and black, he slashed at the line, tracing it from one edge of the table to the other.

Moments passed when Petunia and Vernon stared down madly at Harry, before the splintering of table caught their attention, and it cracked neatly in two, exactly along the line Harry followed.

They saw his eyes, having to rub their own as they thought they saw those pupils to be cat-like.

Wordlessly, after glancing at each other, they prepared to accost Harry, to take the knife away from him.

Fixating the two with a silent glare, their lines firmly in view, he smiled serenely before fainting to the ground the knife falling with a dull thud on the ground.

**The next day**

Harry woke up in the hospital, blearily trying to see his way around.

"Oww... My head..." The headache was still strong, "I must've passed out again..." The sun was up, and he sighed, "I wonder if Miss is outside."

Getting up from his bed, he took his bracelet given to small children so that doctors knew where they were. He walked past the nurses, waving to them as he knew the area well enough by then.

Sure enough, the long red hair was a welcome sight beneath the tall, old tree. The briefcase glinted in the sunlight which filtered through the leaves, reflecting her smile.

"Hello Harry." She patted the spot net to her, "I see you came back to hospital again." She indicated his tracking bracelet.

"Yes, I fainted again." Harry huddled his knees against his chest and shook, "Miss, I think I did something bad..."

"What is it?" She asked kindly.

"Well, I told you about my family. My parents died when I was young, I live with Uncle and Aunty. They were angry I met you."

The mysterious smile only grew, "Yes, I saw your Aunty from a distance, I think I can figure out why."

"I got so angry, Miss..." Harry put his hands over his face, "The kitchen table, I cut its line. It broke in two pieces!"

She did nothing except to stare at him, her piercing look startling him, "Harry, what you did was a bad thing." She moved out to look at his face, soothing her expression, "You know now, don't you? Those lines are not something anyone can see. Those lines of death..."

"Lines of death?" Harry mumbled, scared now with the bad word 'death' being mentioned.

"Yes, Harry. You can perceive the future, as in the death of all things; any object, even living people, you can see their predestined death." Aoko was stern, "You know what you did was wrong."

"Yes, I do, Miss." Harry was honest.

Pulling him into a hug, Aoko calmed the young child, "Never cut those lines just for curiosity, especially on living things, as you will think that all life is trivial." She looked deeper into his eyes, to make sure he got the message.

"I promise, Miss, I won't do it again. I'm sorry for making you sad."

"As long as you remember that feeling, that's what is important." She brought up her briefcase, "Since you told me about your eyes yesterday, I borrowed something from my sister, the Mystic Eyes Killer."

Harry drew back slightly, but as she opened it, he was confused, "Glasses? But I can see fine."

"Put them on." Aoko handed them to him.

Harry slipped them onto his face, and stared at the world with happiness, "The lines! They're gone!" He felt the tree behind him, pleased at seeing it complete for once in his life, "It's like magic!"

Aoko patted his head, "Well, that would be because I'm a magician." She sighed, "I'm glad you're happy, but the lines aren't gone, those glasses just stop you from seeing them while you wear them. Taking them off will bring the lines back."

"But, if I see them, I might cut the lines, and break my promise to you..." He was shocked to think he would ever take the glasses off again.

She smirked, "You can break that promise, you know." Seeing him preparing to speak again, she continued, "You're only 5 years old, and God doesn't give anybody the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception without a reason. You have a terrible power, but as long as you remain the same as you now, you won't do wrong with your eyes."

She sat up, closing the briefcase, Harry became anxious in his heart, feeling that he wouldn't see her again.

"I'm not telling you to be perfect, you just have to do what you feel is right. As long as you understand when to apologise when you know you did something bad, you'll become a wonderful adult."

She stood up, the errant grass falling from her body, "But, one thing you should remember, don't take off your glasses unless it's a situation you can't handle yourself. Special powers attract special powers. Think before using yours, although it's not necessarily evil, the result will depend on what you choose to do."

"Are you leaving, Miss?" Harry asked finally, growing more distressed.

"Yes, Harry, I have to go now."

"But I won't be able to do this without you!" He was getting teary.

"Now, Harry..." Aoko shook her head, "You shouldn't lie like that, you'll be fine on your own. You've got those eyes, whether you like it or not, and they may be able to help you in your future. Everyone's life is full of problems, but you've got more power than others to change that."

Harry recognised that she was leaving, "Okay, Miss, thank you for the glasses, and I will try to be good..."

She patted his head, "As long as you want to be that way, that's up to you." She looked to the hospital across the quiet street, "But I will do you one more favour before I go..."

**Five minutes later**  
**Inside**

"Who are you?" Vernon demanded, his waistline shaking with indignation.

"Aoko Aozaki." She replied simply.

"Why did you give him those glasses?" Petunia neared her, "Are you offering gifts to him for some weird reason?"

The sneer came on her face, but her eyes were confident, "If only you knew the truth..." She glanced at Harry in the closed room behind her, slowly getting dressed behind a curtain. "He will be needing those glasses from now on -"

"Impossible! His eyesight is fine, he doesn't need -"

"He will need them..." Her eyes were dangerous, "Unless you want more events like that table, only happening to bigger things like your house, or even yourselves..."

They paled but still Petunia was about to contest her when Aoko spoke again, "Oh, and if that doesn't work..." Her hand glowed white and blue, as a small ball hovered above her palm, "Now do you get it?"

Petunia flinched greatly, "Y-You're a witch?!"

"No." Aoko responded immediately, "I'm not like them, I don't need a wand... I'm a magician." The air around her shimmered, and the two felt the tingle of pins and needles, the threat still there.

She turned away and looked at them once more, "Remember, don't take those glasses away from him, or else..."

Like that, Aoko Aozaki left the hospital, with Vernon and Petunia quivering in her wake.

**Six years later**  
**Summer**

"Why won't you give me that letter?"

Uncle Vernon was dodging my hands, not letting me near the strange letter addressed to me.

Soon another one flew in through the letter box, and both of them went a bit crazy.

I glared at them, and I've learned somehow that they get scared if I touch my glasses. Ever since Miss gave them to me, those lines were gone until I took them off to go to bed or shower.

I never looked at lines when I wasn't wearing my glasses.

One of the weird things was that my glasses grew in size as I grew up, I just thought it was normal, and the fact she said she was a magician also helped too.

I saw my aunt's face grow more panicked as she saw the letter again.

"It's 'them'. They want him to go to 'that place'."

I didn't understand what she meant, she was hiding something, from me, and it sounded like she knew what it was.

"Tell me what that letter is about..." This time, I really felt like removing them, and I had actually lowered the glasses so I could look over the top if need be.

"Petunia!" Vernon stepped back, shielding his face as the chimney flooded with letters, "Get the bags packed, now!" He pointed at me, his stubby finger shaking, "You, put some clothes in your sack and get outside."

"Fine by me..."

**Two days later**

"Wh-who's there?" Vernon whimpered, the pathetic shotgun he borrowed off the owner with the old shells still loaded. I thought that it might blow up in his hands if he used it.

The door broke in as a towering man tried to feel his way in, seeing if the ceiling was tall enough for his body.

I saw the Dursleys cower from this man, but I didn't feel too good at all.

My head was pounding even more now, like when my glasses were off all the time when I was young. I could see him clearer now, a grizzled face surrounded by a huge beard and bushy curly dark hair, but beneath all that was a warm, friendly smile.

I calmed down, and sat up.

Wait, when did I fall over?

"W-Who are you?"

"Me? Call me Hagrid, groundskeeper and the Keeper of Keys of Hogwarts, yer new school."

New school?

**Ten minutes later**

So, my parents didn't die in a car accident.

And they kept this from me for all this time?

"Oww..." My head throbbed as my anger towards my uncle and aunt grew.

"Hey Harry, it's okay, yer parents were good people, two of the best wizards out there..."

His massive palm was heavy as it crushed my shoulder, before he withdrew it to blow his nose into a mucky handkerchief.

"Sorry, Harry..." His eyes were wet, he really did care about my parents I guess... "I took yeh from their home when we found out, but yer mother, Lily, gave me summat ter keep when yeh were born, saying she didn't need it no more."

As he rummaged about in his huge bag, I had to ask him, "What was it?"

"I dunno, some trinket, I think it meant a lot ter her." He brightened after finding the small cuboid object, "Ah, here we go... I thought it would be best ter have something to remember yer family by..." He glared at the others, scaring them further against the wall.

"Huh?"

I saw strange symbols carved into the base of it, but saw a glint in the side, reminding me of something that I saw in Uncle Vernon's bag once. Holding it closer, I felt my body grow hotter, as I struggled to remember my mum, but couldn't bring back any memories.

Looking at it closer, I saw what it was finally, and frowned.

Why would my mum have this? More to the point, why did Hagrid think I wanted this?

I twisted the handle, and the small blade popped out, flipping out from the thinner side, and locking into place.

"Looks like some Muggle weapon, wizards don' need stuff like that. Wands're enough for everyone, though a few prefer poisoned daggers."

I barely heard him, because I looked at the metal, and saw my own reflection on the blade, and how my eyesight was growing sharper. It was then I knew that my body heat was rising for different reasons

Looking at Hagrid again, I struggled to contain myself.

My glasses were slipping off the bridge of my nose, but I didn't want to push them back up.

I just wanted to see those lines...

_Cut the lines  
Slice off the limbs  
Pierce the organs_

I could hear the blood rushing in my ears as my heartbeat accelerated. I turned to the Dursleys and felt it return harder.

_Detach Vernon_'s _head  
Amputate Petunia's legs  
Extract Dudley's heart  
_  
"Aww Harry, I can see yer emotional, now there's no need ter cry."

The Dursleys saw my state, and screamed. They were gone in seconds through the front door. I didn't understand why, nor did I care.

"Ha-Hagrid..." I tried to talk before my body acted of its own accord, "Are you human?"

"Human? What do yeh mean?" He stood up and hit his head on the small hanging metal light fitting, growing more upset by my question.

"Just tell me!" I was holding on to my chest, as my head hurt more. The grip on the knife was becoming more methodical, like I was about to strike at something, or someone.

"Well, if yeh must know..." He sat down angrily, "But this'll be a secret between us, okay?" I nodded rapidly, eager to get it over with, "My father was human, like yeh, but my mum, now she was... Ah, the hell with it, there's no other way ter put it. She was a giantess."

"A giant..." I forced my glasses back up onto my face, "So, you're half giant?"

"I told yeh!" Hagrid moved closer, his face looking more fearsome, though he seemed more scared about having told me, "Yeh can't let anyone know!"

"I promise Hagrid, it's okay..."

I said that mostly to myself, as I felt the voice die down in my head, relaying to my body that Hagrid was a good person, and a friend.

"Now about your school, yer'll be needing a few things...

**The next day**  
**Diagon Alley**

"Hagrid, that professor we met, is he human?"

The tall man frowned, "Well, of course he is! What makes yeh say otherwise?"

The thumping in my head receded, "Just a feeling... Never mind..."

We looked up at Gringotts, a badly constructed building by the looks of it and went up to the door.

"Wait, Hagrid..." I had to hold my head again, I was feeling woozy, "I need to know now, will be I seeing more magical creatures while I'm here, or at Hogwarts?"

His eyes kind of boggled out at me, "Yer a strange one..." He pointed to the bank, "This is run by goblins, best moneykeepers in all the lands, but never try to gamble with them, or yer'll lose more than just yer house. At Hogwarts, there'll be other creatures, house elves you won't see so much, but most of them will be in the Forbidden Forest."

Hagrid came closer to me, I think he saw my shivering, "Why, is summat the matter? Yeh feelin' ill?"

"Yes, I mean, no, not really..."

How could I explain it?

"Hagrid, I need you to help me, I think I can sense when something isn't human, and it makes me ill. I may need you to hold me up if I start acting strange in a place full of them, like this bank here."

I neglected to mention that I had this overwealming urge to slice the lines of anything that reeked of non-human.

Again... Why did I use 'reek', it's not like me...

"Sure thing, Harry..." His palm supported my back, "It sounds like a rare ability that, but can't be too good for yeh if you feel ill all the time. I'll be here for yeh, don' worry so much."

We went inside, and immediately my senses reacted badly. Short people with ugly faces, I nearly fainted from the pressure, but mostly, the thoughts coming into my head were not ones I liked.

_This place is dangerous  
I must not go in further  
Too many enemies  
I need to remove them_

I held out my knife and had my thumb ready to flick it open.

_Nearest target located  
Be ready for security forces  
Execute with maximum strength_

The blade clicked out. I briefly remember my glasses falling to the ground.

I didn't remember much more after one last thought came to my mind.

_KILL!_

_---  
_**Author's Notes**

Well now, I think it was about time this story was written, don't you?

Haven't you ever wondered why Harry wears glasses? Well, I guess his short-sightedness might be the reason...

Still, as a crossover with Tsukihime, you can imagine that things will turn out quite differently to what goes on in the usual canon.

- J


	2. Crimson Hogwarts

**The Mystic Eyes of Harry Potter**

**Crimson Hogwarts **

**Later**

"Ugh..."

"...arry..."

I think someone is calling me...

"Wake up 'arry!"

The voice was familiar...

"Fine, this'll wake yeh up!"

Freezing water chilled me, and I sat up, shivering.

"Hagrid, what did you do that for?" I sneezed once from the cold.

"Oh, no reason..." He fingered his strangely coloured umbrella guiltily, before pointing it at me again. I felt warmer all of a sudden and my clothes had dried.

"Thanks Hagrid..." I looked about and thought I recognised where I was, "Am I in hospital? How long have I been out for?"

"Not quite, St Mungo's isn't yer usual Muggle hospital..." I think he looked away from me, "Yeh were unconscious for an hour, no more."

"Hagrid... What happened?"

I felt my face and was glad to find my glasses there, before I remembered.

"Hagrid, my glasses fell off... And then..."

_KILL!_

I felt bile rise up as I held my mouth.

The last thing I knew was charging at the counter, aiming for the goblin with the spectacles.

"Now Harry..." Hagrid began, trying to calm me down, "There was no lasting damage."

"Wait, 'damage'?" I couldn't think of what happened, until I recalled what I wanted to do there, that and the fact my glasses weren't protecting me.

"We'd better get going, yeh need yer school stuff, I already got yeh owl, books and cauldron. We just need yeh robe and wand, but I need yeh to be there for that." His toothy smile put me at ease.

"Okay Hagrid, just give me a minute and well go back."

"You firs' years are so energetic..."

Hagrid laughed, shaking me a bit as it boomed so loudly in the room.

"Brings back memories, yeh remind me of yer mother..."

I didn't know what to make of that, so I just prepared myself to get my robes, and finally my own real wand.

**That evening**

"I'm home." I spoke normally, not wanting to make too much of a hassle.

I wasn't surprised to hear no one greet me as I dragged my crate under the stairs, pushing it further in, though I knew that Hedwig wouldn't like to be cooped up inside there.

"Harry." I stopped and looked around to see someone looking at me very strangely.

"Aunt Petunia?" I closed my door quickly, shutting the squawking Hedwig inside, "I'm going to hide her away so no one sees her, okay?"

"I don't care about the stupid bird." Petunia glared at me, "Come with me I need you to pull up some roots outside. The other two are at McDonald's for dinner."

Manual labour was the Dursleys way of punishing me, although to a casual look from the neighbours, it would seem to be that I just doing my chores. I went out the back and Petunia pointed behind the garden shed.

I like that bit, it was quiet and the hedge gave me some privacy. As I went there, I was confused.

"Why are you coming with me Aunt Petunia?"

"Quiet, or else I'll just leave you to it."

She stood there, watching me pull up some tough weeds with my bare hands, and soon I was sweating hard as they were really deep.

"I don't know why you're like her." Petunia spat on the ground, "Your mother was always a freak, bringing home weird potions from that Prince boy, and showing off her wand."

I was tugging at one long root, but I felt my face redden, and my blood began to boil.

"It was ironic really, our family was special, and she polluted us with her tricks, thinking that everything she knew before, and our parents' knowledge, wasn't important to her any more."

My hand twitched, and I suddenly noted the heavy feel of the knife in pocket of my grubby jeans.

"For some reason, my parents allowed her to marry that Potter, and then we really forgot who we were. Our past no longer mattered, just the future with magic in our lives."

The long grass cut into my palm, and I was bleeding, but I only focussed on my breathing and her words, trying to hold in my rage.

"I showed her though, what she really was, and I disowned them all, hiding myself away to not be infected with her disease, that inhuman woman and man. Then again, I'm left with you."

"SHUT UP!"

I found myself holding the knife, growling, though my glasses were still on. All I could see was her face, the sneer and disgust at who I was burning into my retina.

"Are you angry, Harry?" She smiled, somewhat rapturously, "Why don't you show me?"

Throwing my glasses down, I lunged at her.

What I didn't expect was for her to duck suddenly and punch me in my stomach, disarming me at the same time.

As I fell, I saw her body snap back to normal and her cradling her head. She looked like she just burned herself with the iron, just the plain old normal Petunia.

"Looks like you haven't fallen as far as Lily." Petunia dusted her hands off with her apron, as she winced and grew angrier, "But you need more training, I haven't moved like that in years, I'm too old now..."

"You..."

I couldn't breathe, she punched me hard, and she was so strong, I couldn't imagine it.

"You hid this from me..." I had to speak, and I felt the world grow darker as my breathing slowed, "Who are you?"

"Forget about it, Harry. I've moved on from the past, accepting it as part of me, whilst Lily removed it from her life. What will you do I wonder?"

I distinctly remember her laughing as my head hit the grass, the smell of earth wafting up into my head, making me sleepy.

The last thing I saw was the beautiful moon, just shining down on me.

The silver light reflecting off the grass made it seem like the ground was snowy...

**September 1st  
Kings Cross**

Platform 9¾.

Now, I'm pretty sure that doesn't exist, but that comment by the railway guard confirmed it.

I looked at the Dursleys, and saw Petunia narrow her glare at me further.

I can't look at her the same way again... I barely said to two words to her this last month as I waited to go to Hogwarts.

What was she keeping from me?

She must have noticed my gaze, as she moved towards me. I braced myself, feeling the knife against my thigh as she stared at the wall behind me.

"That's the barrier to the platform." She moved her attention to my leg, "Can I see that knife again?"

Slowly, I pulled it out, not wanting to upset her.

"So, Lily had it in the end... That is strange..." Petunia turned around and walked back to the other two, who then left with her.

Glad that they were gone, I went through the wall, pushing my trolley slowly to avoid breaking something.

**Hogwarts Express  
An hour later**

"Well, you can't expect him to stay all day, can't you?"

I've never seen moving pictures before, it wasn't even like those holograms I saw at school a few years ago.

"My brother taught me a spell." Ron went on.

"Oh, what does it do?"

"It turns my rat yellow, I think...." Ron turned around and rummaged inside his bag to bring out a brown mucky rodent.

I saw it and felt that familiar feeling, the excitement building up as the black eyes of the rat bored into my own.

"Ron..." I could control it better now, but I didn't want to risk prolonged exposure to this feeling, "Put him away..."

A bushy-haired girl came in, seeing Ron hold the wand and became interested, "Oh, are you going to do some magic?" She sat next to me, "Let's see it then..."

A squeak from the rat made me jump, and my heart thumped once also, "Ron, please, put it away... I hate rats."

"Fine... It probably didn't work anyway..."

I watched as he stuffed his pet into the bag again, but I knew it wasn't a normal rat.

**Much later  
Hogwarts**

I'm having real problems now with my head.

Hagrid took us by some empty carriages, but I knew that something was there because my senses were screaming at me.

And then the ghosts scared us before we went in the Great Hall, I struggled to contain myself, Ron holding on to me partly because of his own fear, but Hermione was acting strange too, but I think she was reacting to my own fear.

Now I'm in the seat, being Sorted.

"Where to put you, where to put you..." The Hat sang to itself in my head, "Well now, a rarity, dual personalities? Haven't seen something like that since 20 years ago..."

"Dual what?" Harry whispered, ever conscious that the whole school was looking at him.

"Such violence, a need to murder within your very blood. No subtlety here, just a pure honest killer. And you're holding it back with all your might. You can only go into GRYFFINDOR!"

As the school cheered and booed at the declaration by the Sorting Hat, Harry looked back at it and began to worry.

**Later that week  
September 6th **

I can't deal with this... I have to speak to someone...

Is there something like a nurse at Hogwarts? Maybe I can talk to Hagrid or the Headmaster?

I can barely stand most days...

History of Magic, I mean, a ghost teaches that lesson! I couldn't even hear him because my heart was pounding so much, the blood rushing in my ears, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from jumping over there to...

I shook my head, trying to forget what I just thought of.

_KILL!_

What's wrong with me? What did the Sorting Hat mean? What is Aunt Petunia hiding?

McGonagall, she's something called an Animagus, but I knew from the moment I saw that cat that it wasn't normal, until she turned into herself, then I felt better. Maybe she'll know someone who can help.

Charms, I'm sure that Flitwick isn't human, maybe a hybrid like Hagrid, but I didn't want to ask him, as it'd probably considered rude.

The worst was with Quirrell, I was shivering when I looked at him, because the need to slice him up was too much for me, I had to close my eyes for the majority of the lesson.

I tend to do that when I become afraid of what I might do, because of the time before I got my glasses, somehow I knew that the lines were dangerous.

But, I have to do this lesson now, and not get distracted.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Potter, you're not paying attention to my instructions, I thought I told you the need to stir twice to the left and then clockwise for five minutes?"

"Sorry, sir."

Then again, cutting Draco's cauldron open would be good right now to let off some steam.

I saw he was two tables away, but I couldn't give a likely excuse for going over there and doing that without Snape seeing me there.

I'll just leave it for today and speak to Hagrid for tea today.

**Hagrid's Hut  
3:20pm**

"So, these headaches, can anyone help with them?"

"Is that why you've been a bit tense, Harry?" Hermione began, "You could have told us."

"Yeah mate," Ron put down his rock cake, gasping as it cracked the plate he dropped it on accidentally, "We could've helped you somehow."

"You don't have yer Muggle aspirin here, not that they'd help yeh." Hagrid looked about and scratched his chin, "Tell yeh what, I'll have a word with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure they can do something for yeh."

"Thanks Hagrid..." I saw a newspaper on his table, and I picked it up noticing a familiar word, then I nearly jumped in my chair as I read it.

_GRINGOTTS REOPENS TODAY_

_Wizards and witches can breathe safely now that their  
__friendly bank has reopened in Diagon Alley. After the  
__sudden closure on July 31st due to "massive internal  
__damage to the structure and near fatal attacks on  
employees" according to the spokesgoblin, the  
security measures have increased tenfold._

_So far, no culprit has been caught for what is considered__  
an attempted robbery, nor have the tellers on duty that day  
__spoken of the identity of the person in question, stating only__  
that "if you want to find him, go ahead, but don't expect__  
to live long if you get on the wrong side of him in a dark  
alley or in the middle of broad daylight even"._

_Reports of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were quashed  
__by the spokesgoblin, who stated that this person "might  
__just be worse" than You-Know-Who. This reporter thinks  
she will no longer bank at Gringotts, staying to safer places._

So... Whatever happened that day must have been bad enough to close the bank?

"Hagrid..." I pointed to the newspaper to get his attention, "Tell me about this."

He saw what I was holding and I saw his face grow more wrinkles as it whitened, "It's not important." He turned his head to the window and glanced back at the castle, "Maybe I should speak to Professor Dumbledore sooner to help yeh out, Harry."

Fine, whatever he can do to help, I'm all ears...

**September 12th**

"Give it back here, Malfoy."

Draco tossed the Remembrall in the air, catching it with the other hand, "Or what, Potter? What can you do exactly?"

I smiled, having learned how to control the urges I felt everywhere, and removed my glasses, if it was for a short time it wouldn't be bad. I stared at Draco, seeing the lines that criss-crossed his body, the ball and his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.

I patted the knife in my chest pocket beneath the robes and strode up to them, confident but calm, as it slid into my hand through the sleeve.

"The things I can do... You don't want to know..."

The blade came out, though only Draco saw it glinting in the shadow of the robe sleeve, he began to sweat, staring into my eyes.

"Do you want to see?"

I could feel that anger bubbling up again, and squashed it down into my heart, far from the surface.

"Get away from me!"

Draco was laughable, but he threw the ball high up into the air, straight at a wall.

I moved fast, lunging to one side to a broom, and zoomed up to grab it, kicking off the ground at a high speed, before saving it from shattering against the old stone wall.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Oh great, McGonagall was here, and Draco was grinning.

I'm going to get expelled now, all because of a stupid trick by Draco...

**Later that day**

"So, ready to leave Hogwarts, Potter?" Draco scoffed at me outside the Great Hall as we went in for dinner, "Must be good to be able to catch something when you know you're being expelled."

"At least it's better than catching a cold, which is probably the only thing you'll get, Malfoy." I grinned at him, happy to still be at school, though I wasn't going to tell him that.

I saw him grind his teeth, but with other students and teachers nearby, he couldn't fight me. Ron stood taller, ready if need be.

"I challenge you to a wizard's duel, midnight in the trophy room..." He looked to my hand, "No contact, wands only."

I just laughed at him, drawing more idle stares and murmurs, "What so funny, Potter?!" The red-faced Draco was fuming.

"Oh nothing, Malfoy, have you heard yourself?" I removed my glasses, in the false show of cleaning them against my robes due to some scuff marks on them, "I thought you understood earlier..."

I looked at him and let out some of my previous anger towards him, and I feel that somehow my eyes reflected this somewhat, as he flinched backwards.

"You're no match for me, you lost that battle today, maybe even this stupid little war against me."

I think the effect I wanted worked better than expected, as he was shirking away from me.

"Now, I'm hungry, so thanks for the duel, but I already won."

I left Draco standing there, Ron whistling at what I said.

"Wow, that was brilliant!" He began to pile food onto his plate, "What did you do to Malfoy?"

I felt my face again and winced, perhaps I've been taking the glasses off too often here. Miss did say that I should take them off only when needed...

"Nothing, I just looked at his lines..."

Ron frowned at me, but of course, he had no idea what I was talking about.

**October 31st**

Hagrid promised that Dumbledore would be speaking to me soon, but it's been over a month, I'm beginning to believe that I'll never get to see him in private about my eyes.

Quidditch practice is helping me though, jogging around the pitch and trying to grab golf balls in mid-air as the Snitch isn't supposed to be used outside of a real game. Wood said that my reactions are faster than he expected, and even I'm seeing some improvement in my stamina.

This all reminded me of what I've learned about myself

By now everyone knew I was the Seeker of the Gryffindor team. Draco has been steering clear of me, not even trying to provoke me when I got my broom.

He may have finally got the message that he shouldn't start a fight with me.

Despite everything Miss said to me in the past, I can't forget the need to see those lines, to cut them...

I see death everywhere, I know that I can kill anything that I want to just by tracing those lines.

But, I never feel a temptation to actually cut something, apart from that time I don't remember in Gringotts.

To cut something, to cut someone, means total and complete death for most things. That's why I never try to attack anyone using their lines.

Then again, Aunt Petunia drove me to getting near to them on her body, but she stopped me in time.

All these insults, all the threats, they mean nothing to me, because I know now the meaning of what it's like to live.

Life is too fragile, and that's why I want to live it to the fullest.

I practise my spells every day, even do my homework before it's due, and think of ways to learn faster. I'm nowhere near as good as Hermione, who keeps bugging me and Ron to do more work, but I do my best. At least I have that new Wingardium Leviosa one we learned today down pat.

Draco may annoy me with his petty attacks behind my back, and even the other Slytherins who took over when he grew scared of me. Yet, I no longer cared about them, and nothing they could do would worry me as much as what I could do if I placed the smallest amount of pressure into their lines.

One thing I wanted most of all was friends I could trust, and so far, it hadn't been going well.

"Ron, you should apologise to her, you know..."

His freckled face was flushed as he realised his mistake, "Yeah, well Parvati said she was in the girl's toilet, I'll speak to her when she comes out."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open as Quirrell staggered in, and I shut my eyes, not wanting to look at him, and was thankful when the queasiness left me.

"TROLL, IN THE DUNGEONS!"

Of course, that only lasted for half a second before the Great Hall turned into an uproar.

**One minute later**

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll!"

"Fine, but Percy better not see us..."

We ducked out of sight and slipped off to the side passing near the Hufflepuff group to reach the girl's toilets, before I began to retch.

"That smell..."

_Go straight ahead._

_Find it before it finds you first._

A large shadow blocked the light out from the end of the corridor, and I smiled, "We're going in the right direction, Ron."

_Target turning to the left._

He gawked at me, "Are you mad? That's the troll!" He saw it disappear into a room and locked it in, "There, it's gone now."

_Proximity to target hindered._

_Likely hostage or victim present._

I growled, not wanting my fun to be over so soon, "You should be aware of which room you locked the troll in."

_Gauge the strength needed in your legs._

_His lines may be high up._

The high pitched scream echoed out of the room, and Ron rightfully paled.

_Get in there, now._

Leaving no time to waste, I removed my glasses and tucked them into my pocket, slicing open the lock to the door and kicking it in.

_Analysing target and abilities._

The troll was massive, that ridiculous leather and cloth covering the lower part of his body. The vacant eyes indicating that he was not entirely there, but there was enough intent and strength inside them to locate his target, a small girl crying in the corner stall.

The club was easily as big as a grown adult, and while it may seem heavy, he swung it about like it was a feather, wrecking the toilets in an instant.

_Predict likely course of actions and movements._

Ron was weak, his small spells bounced off the thick hide of the troll, or were so useless they made no effect.

So it was my turn.

_Nearest fatal line two metres above me._

_Use second sink to rebound off the wall._

_Ceiling possible for further leverage._

I had no need of my wand, since that already proved its inferiority. Showing the knife fully, I extended my reach and stared at the troll.

"You should pick on somebody your own size." I grinned, and I think he too opened his maw in amusement, "Or, failing that, someone who can fight back."

_It as a long reach_

_Duck and attack his legs._

Crouching and missing his horizontal swing to knock my head off, I ran for his knees and cut the sole line beneath it, severing his ankle completely from his leg.

Troll blood began to pump out onto the floor as Ron and Hermione gasped and held their mouths.

Despite this, he was still going.

_Target still active, aim for central lines._

_Erratic movements, maelstrom of club attacks._

The troll had gone ballistic and was waving the club about without a care of what of how he attacked. I had no choice, I jumped onto the sink, then hopped onto the wall, powering my way across the room in the air to land on the windowsill opposite.

_Obtain advantageous viewpoint._

_Weaken defences and attack offences._

On the way by, I had sliced his club at the handle, so he no longer had his weapon of choice. Surveying him briefly, he turned his face towards me, and that when I went in...

_All variables eliminated._

I gathered the strength to my feet and stared straight into his lines.

_KILL!_

Then I launched myself at him.

**Five minutes later**

I stood there, staring down at the broken body of the troll, cut into seven pieces.

I couldn't think straight, did I really just leap from one wall to another, did I drop down from the ceiling?

Did I really need to cut all his lines?

Be that as it may, the toilets were drenched in troll blood, Ron and Hermione screaming so loud that I tuned them out, myself coloured red and black with only a smile on my wet face.

But it was only then I realised one more thing.

I was crying as I killed him. I couldn't stop myself in time.

I remember looking at Ron and Hermione, and thinking that their lines were a lot easier to cut, but I had to close my eyes to remind myself that they were not my enemy.

The door to the toilets fell open, and Dumbledore, McGonagall and the other teachers came in.

Relieved at the sight, and the sudden realisation of what I had done came back to me.

I collapsed onto my knees and held my head and released my anguish.

---

**Author's Notes**

Nicely diverging from canon here, never seen a Petunia like this before.

That troll never really had a chance...

- J


	3. Accelerated Movement

**The Mystic Eyes of Harry Potter**

**Accelerated Movement**

**That evening**

"Harry."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?"

"How are you feeling now?"

Dumbledore was staring at me with a kind expression, though his brow was wrinkled in worry at what he saw.

He saw someone who was unusually calm.

"I'm fine Professor, really..." I held my head, pounding going down gradually. I looked at the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses glancing and sneaking peeks at me.

"May I see that knife of yours?" Dumbledore was gentle and did not push me.

Clutching it beneath my clenched hands, I got overprotective all of a sudden and shook my head, "It's mine... It belonged to my mother..."

"This used to be Lily's?" The wizard was surprised and impressed.

"Yes, it's the only thing I have left of my parents." I sniffed to get rid of the beginnings of some emotions bubbling up inside me, ones I could not quite place.

"I only want to look at it, and cast a small spell on it to see if it is cursed." Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles down at me, "No ordinary knife can completely disembowel a full grown troll like that. It could be dangerous to the user also."

"Okay... But please be careful with it..." Holding it up with one hand, Dumbledore accepted it and handled it lightly, unsheathing the blade and placing it slowly on his desk.

"Specialis Revelio." A small beam hit the knife upon which nothing happened, "Well, it appears that this is a perfectly normal knife, just very old given the age of the wood."

"Can I have it back now, Professor?"

"While I understand the meaning that this heirloom has for you, it would not be appropriate for a child to carry such a deadly weapon with them."

"But... I mean, can't anyone do things like that with a wand?" I enquired, having heard of things that they can do.

After a moment of thinking, Dumbledore agreed, "Yes... I suppose you are right in that respect." Mulling it over for a few more seconds, he nodded, "Very well, you can carry this on your person, but if I hear of it being used against a student, I will have to confiscate it."

"I understand Professor Dumbledore."

As he passed the knife to me, he smiled, "I never knew that Lily had such an old artefact, I thought only James could have had something like that."

"D-Did you know my parents, Professor?"

"That I did, and I saw them graduate school together too."

"Could you tell me more about them?" I perked up now, having pocketed the knife.

"Well, your mother had incredible green eyes, no one who met her could forget them. You have the same eyes too."

"I do?" I touched my face and thought about it as I walked back to the common room, accompanied by Dumbledore.

"We're here, I don't think I need to tell you not to speak to others of what happened in there. Only you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are aware of what transpired, and naturally the teachers also."

"Yes sir." I nodded as he spoke the password to the painting, waiting for it to swing open.

"Rest tonight, lessons will begin again tomorrow."

Looking back, I saw Dumbledore smiling at me as the picture swung shut.

**That second**

As the Fat Lady began to speak to Dumbledore, he bade his farewells and walked off, feeling the tip of his beard.

"So it was not magical, or any kind of spell from his wand... I must look into this knife further."

He mumbled a spell onto a piece of parchment withdrawn from his sleeve and the image of the blade was drawn, one which he could manipulate to see from all angles.

"Nanatsu-Yoru..." He stared at the Japanese symbols in confusion. "Why would Lily have this weapon?"

Replacing the parchment, Dumbledore set about his search.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

As I entered, the room grew quieter and all eyes looked towards me, some worried, others accusative, even suspicious.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I asked.

"Harry, mate, are you okay?" One of the twins came up to me, I wasn't sure which one, "We heard that you ran into that troll."

"Yeah..." I closed my eyes and held my head for a second, "Something like that..." I passed my gaze over everyone, "Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"They're up in the room you and Ron share, why?"

"Sorry, I have to talk to them."

Moving by Fred or George, I walked through the crowd of people and went upstairs to my room, and saw Ron and Hermione sitting there on his bed, now paler at seeing me again.

"H-Harry..." Hermione had her hand on her wand, and was thumbing through a spell book.

"Look..." Ron started first, "Please, we won't tell anyone, please don't kill us."

"What?" I didn't understand at all, "Why do you think I'm going to kill you?"

"You..." Hermione tried to put it into words, "You were completely different back then..." She closed her book, "You only thought of killing that troll, to save me, and you did... those things."

I sat down on his bed, facing them, "I don't know what came over me, I knew that there was no way we could beat that thing the way we were, and that we would die. That's when I remembered..."

I took out the knife in its small scabbard, and the two of them flinched backwards, before Hermione tentatively moved forwards.

"Can I see that?"

"Professor Dumbledore already checked if there any spells on it."

"Oh..." She seemed disappointed but took it anyway opening up to reveal the blade beneath.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Ron bounced away so he was sitting on his pillow.

"Oh be quiet, I'm not going to starting swinging it..." She looked at it analytically, "It seems fairly normal, but looks to be quite old."

"It belonged to my mother, Hagrid gave it to me when she left it in his keeping."

"What do these symbols mean?" Ron asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"That's Japanese, Ron..." She raised it so he could see, but when the reflection showed his face he scooted away.

"I don't know what it means either..." I spoke the truth, I hadn't the chance to look it up.

"Well, you should research it then." She stated simply, closing the knife away into its cover and passing it back to me.

"I..." Despite everything, I didn't say the most important thing yet, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare either of you back then. It was an automatic reaction."

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione began, "We forgive you, don't we, Ron?" Staring back at him, I couldn't help but smile at seeing my friend sweat a little.

"Yeah mate, apology accepted." He nodded at my knife, which I had already put away into my robes, "One day you're going to have to tell us about that time, and what is going on with you."

I chuckled, "When I know myself, I'll be sure to tell you all."

Feeling the secure weight of the knife in my chest pocket, I took a deep breath, happy.

**Some time later**

There were still hushed discussions about what happened that night, and I avoided everyone's questions. All the teachers knew, and were especially strict to any student who asked them. Ron and Hermione were also subject to some queries, but they both ignored them, using a real reason, namely that they did not want to remember that evening.

I noted that in each of my lessons, all the teachers paid a little more attention to me, apart from the history teacher who was in a world of his own. I carried on with my studies, and even Quidditch practice, apparently I got the position of Seeker, probably the most important role in the game.

Ron, Hermione have become closer, we talk more about school, but there are still the occasional glance or so which makes me think even they are worried about me.

Since Halloween, my head has stopped hurting. I can't quite describe how, perhaps it needed to release some frustration, and kill.

I grew more aware that I have become much happier with my life, not because of magic or because of my friends, but due to my eyes.

I'm not sure how to explain it, but after seeing how easy it was to kill that troll, and how fragile everyone's lives are, my outlook changed.

Draco looks at me with fear, and though I dislike him, I can't hate him, the same with anyone who tries to bully me, either through words or spells.

I realised that life is precious, and no matter what it was wrong to take it away, even if it was a troll.

Everyone has a right to live.

Despite these thoughts, I knew that my watering eyes couldn't have helped as I tried to hold onto my broom, which had begun bucking to and fro in the middle of a Quidditch match.

Losing my grip I was now only hanging on by one hand.

The other players saw what was happening too late, the Slytherin team didn't care and continued to throw the Quaffle into the goalposts.

I was getting frustrated, my new broom was already acting up, I couldn't afford to control it without some outside help.

However, I spotted the Snitch below me, hovering quite content in a small area.

I felt my heart beat slow as I realised the only way to win was to not rely on my broom so often.

Calculating the distance to it and the movement of the Slytherin team, I grinned and let go of the broom. I heard the crowd cry out, but I didn't care, because I knew what I was doing.

The Captain of the opposing team, the one who barged into me earlier, was speeding beneath me to catch the quaffle, but didn't expect me to land on the front of his broom, pushing the tip down.

Before he got a chance to push me off, I crouched, and sprung off to the left with my body completely straight, leaving him spinning wildly behind me.

One of the Bludgers made its way towards me, I guessed I was getting within its radius of attack.

The Snitch was now moving away, trying to escape to a different random area, but I had already predicted it would do something like that.

Ignoring the wind rushing by my ears, I curled up my body and managed to land on the Bludger feet first. It was already travelling at a high speed and it transferred it to me, but it not be able to hold my weight. I felt no pain, just a new burst of energy.

Using this force, I propelled myself again and flew towards the Snitch.

Without a moment to spare, I snapped my right arm out and caught it just as it tried to dodge to one side.

Naturally, I was happy to have done it, but the new problem remained that I was now heading towards the ground at high speed. As I was near the Slytherin Tower I thought of an idea, only for the same Bludger to strike me in my side.

Luckily it hit me in the right direction, and withdrawing my knife, I dug it into the fabric of the Tower and held on to the knife as I tore down the green and black drapes for the grass beneath.

As I reached the base, I kicked off the Tower and skidded on the grass safely, still holding the Snitch.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the Gryffindor team, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, and even Dumbledore.

"I believe you forgot this, Harry." He passed me my broom, and I accepted it from him.

"Thanks Professor." I held the Snitch out, "Did we win?"

"That was incredible Harry, are you sure you're okay?" Oliver Wood was amazed, but I didn't feel it was very special.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I was still being stared at, "What?"

"Did you use a spell or some charm, I've never seen flying like that." Professor McGonagall was shivering somewhat.

"I wasn't really flying, I just jumped, can't wizards do that normally?"

"Definitely not." Madam Hooch was examining the Snitch, confirming that I was the first person to touch it, "I have never seen anything like that in my years of playing Quidditch."

Madam Pomfrey insisted that I go to the hospital wing after looking me over, and it was only then that I felt a burning sensation on my hip. The Bludger must have hit me harder than I thought.

"Harry!" Hermione barged through the crowd with Ron and Hagrid close behind her.

"Hermione, I'm okay, just got hit by a Bludger."

"But, you didn't even use a spell to slow yourself down." She frowned, and I saw her look to my sleeve where she saw me stash my knife.

"I know, I just figured out a way to get down, that's all... Oww..." I suddenly felt a shock run through my body.

"Enough, Mr Potter will need his rest." Dumbledore took it upon himself to tell everyone to leave me alone it seems, Madam Pomfrey was also eager for this too, she was already casting spells on me to make sure I was okay.

Hermione and Ron stood there as the others left, Dumbledore looked at them once and smiled, "You two may accompany Harry to the Hospital Wing, but I must insist that you only remain there for a short time."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Hermione agreed immediately, her frizzy hair looking a little worse for wear from the run to get to me I guess. Ron's face was also redder than his hair.

As Madam Pomfrey took me there, I saw Madam Hooch announce Gryffindor as the winner of the match, and I was surprised at how the whole crowd cheered, apart from the green and black corner.

"Harry, that was incredible, it was just like... back then..." Ron shook his head, probably to forget the time in the girl's toilets.

"I need figure this out..." Hermione was looking at me strangely, "Yes, You-Know-Who couldn't kill you for some reason, but it still doesn't explain this weird ability of yours."

"So, you're telling me that wizards aren't exactly agile like that?" I was surprised to hear this, surely spells would make people more adept at athletic abilities.

"There are some very temporary spells designed to strengthen the castor's body, but not to the extent of jumping from wall to wall. Wizard and witches have never been the type to move in for close combat."

"Muggle duels, or fights we call them." Ron held out a fist, "Wizards don't fight like that, spells are the best way to knock out someone."

"But what if your wand was taken away from you?" I looked at Hermione, "There must be a spell to disarm someone."

"Of course there is!" She placed her hands on her hips as we neared the castle, "The Expelliarmus spell is made to get rid of a wizard or witch's wand."

"And what happens then?"

Ron paused, "Well, I guess you'd die, since without a wand you can't cast any spell." He looked at us smiling, "Problem is, most wizards fight using a lot more powerful spells, and they could probably shield against such a common spell."

"That does make sense... Why would any use such a small spell when you could easily injure or kill someone?"

Madam Pomfrey must have been listening to us, because she spoke up as we walked up the steps, "The Killing Curse has no counter, and some spells can injure you so badly that you may not recover from them." She looked at us sternly, "Now, I don't know why you are so interested in such a morbid subject, but I don't want to hear any more of it, given that Mr Potter here had a lucky escape today."

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey." Hermione flushed, perhaps she wasn't used to being cautioned by teachers.

As we walked inside the Hospital Wing, I was ordered to lie on a bed as she prepared some salve in her medicine room.

"So, what does it all mean?" I mumbled out loud.

"Huh, what was that?" Ron barely heard me as he scrunched his face up from the smell of chemicals in the air.

"It means..." Hermione must have heard my quiet words, "Well, I'm not sure yet, but it looks like you are different to most wizards, and not just because you survived the Killing Curse."

She glanced back to see Madam Pomfrey finishing off grinding some herbs into her pestle and mortar.

"It's almost like your body is specifically made for fighting, and more..."

I felt a jolt run through my chest, and my heart began to pump harder. As she spoke, I could see things beginning to slow down, even the way her mouth moved grew slower.

It only lasted for a second, and I noticed that I had grabbed my hand out, and caught a fly that was buzzing above her arm.

This was what she was talking about, these reactions, the ones I used back with the troll, and during match to catch the Snitch, they're much faster than any normal human.

It looked like I had stunned Hermione and Ron into silence again, as they watched the fly buzzing helplessly, its wings trapped between my fingers.

Feeling a smile form, I prepared to pull them off the fly with my other fingers, only for Hermione to stop me.

"Let it go, Harry. It hasn't done anything bad to you."

Feeling a pang of guilt, and a wisp of red hair sending my mind back to Miss, I nodded and released the fly, who escaped through a thin gap in the window.

"Then, what am I?"

Neither Hermione nor Ron replied to that.

**Early December**

We had heard of the Christmas holiday and how they were beginning soon. I was fully prepared to stay in Hogwarts, knowing that the Dursleys would never want me back for a few weeks.

Hermione was going back home, and Draco looked like he was enjoying the fact that I was staying here with Ron. He did so very far away from me though.

But an owl at breakfast startled me. It wasn't Hedwig, but another of the general barn owls for post.

The letter was addressed to me, and I began to think of whom could be possibly writing to me.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Ron was curious too, looking over his pile of buttered toast at my letter.

It had a strange seal on the back, and seemed to be written using calligraphy. Knowing that nothing bad could really happen, I opened it.

"Huh?" I looked at the title and had to blink twice.

"What is it, bad news?" Ron was worried now, "You don't look too good."

"I don't know, it could be bad news." I read the top, "It's a letter of consent, no, more like a request."

"From who, and what for?" Hermione sat down next to me, another mountain of books kicking up dust for her to read through.

"Dear Harry," I read out loud, "I know that students are permitted to stay at the castle during the holidays. Despite our earlier misunderstandings, I would like to see you at home this Christmas, to clear up any problems between us. I do know more about Lily that I have never told you before, so that is about the best gift I can give you." I started, knocking over my orange juice, finally reading the last line, "Your loving Aunt, Petunia Dursley."

"You have got to be kidding..." Ron almost jumped over the desk to grab it and read it again, "Is she bonkers? Why would she ask such a stupid thing of you."

Hermione was scanning my face as I sat the, still in shock, "You're really thinking about it, aren't you, Harry?"

"Yes." I stated without hesitation, "I don't know what she's talking about with my mum, but there's something else that's been bugging me."

Looking around the table to see everyone engrossed in their cereal and juices, I pulled Ron's toast to me, getting his upset groan. I glanced at him and he got the message, coming over to my side.

Blocking the left and right of my plate with some juice and some eggcups, I pulled out my knife and laid it on the table.

"Aunt Petunia knew about this knife. It belonged to my mother, so that must mean she knows more about my mum's family."

"Do you know anything about them?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Nothing, just that my grandparents died before I was born, and that's about it. I still thought my mum died in a car crash until this summer when Hagrid told me."

Ron shook his head, "I don't like it, they may just treat you bad all over again. It could be a trick to punish you or something."

Harry thought it through, "True, but why risk it? They know I can use spells now, but they don't know of the rule to not use any at home."

"So, it looks like the history of this," Hermione tapped the knife, "is tied in with your mother, and then who you are."

I nodded, and right now, all I wanted was answers to my past.

"I'm going to go home, but if there's any problems, I'll message you two."

Ron seemed down, and I knew why, "It'll be okay, George and Fred are here, there'll also be some others, and I'll try to send something to you also, but I can only do Muggle things."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be useful, and dad just loves Muggle stuff anyway."

"I'll send you something too Ron, don't worry." Hermione smiled.

"It better not be some textbook..." He grumbled, much to her annoyance.

Laughing I put my knife away and enjoyed the rest of my breakfast.

**Hogwart's Express**

I never realised how dark it was outside, I couldn't see anything other than the lights from houses as we got closer to London. Hermione and I shared a cabin with some other older Gryffindor students.

We talked a little about what Hermione would be doing, trying to avoid the question of what I was going to face. I knew now that if there was going to be any more problems, that I can more than handle myself.

Her worried face made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She looked huffy now.

"There's no need you know, I'll be fine..." I thought back, "I can run at least, and if the worst comes..." I tapped my chest knowingly, and she widened her eyes in fear.

Of course, I would never raise my blade against a human life. All I would do would be to run away from any trouble.

"You promise to take care of yourself." Her face was frighteningly determined, "Promise me!"

"I will, I promise..."

I knew that I wasn't going back there to die. I only wanted answers.

Soon we arrived in London, and we walked out onto Kings Cross Station, crossing the boundary into the Muggle platforms.

Hermione saw her parents who both waved back at her, and in place of my family, I only had Aunt Petunia, standing there sternly, her eyes boring into my own.

She watched as I approached her, and jerked her head behind me, "Was that your friend?"

I checked and saw that Hermione waved goodbye, her concern again evident on her face, "Yeah, that's Hermione, she's in my class."

"She has big teeth."

Grabbing my shoulder, she turned me around to go to the parking area.

"Where's Uncle Vernon and Dudley?"

"They're spending Christmas over at Majorie's this year."

Aunt Marge, I could only sigh to myself happily that I wouldn't either have to go there, nor have Vernon and Dudley bossing me about.

"So, now that we are alone..." I felt her grip tighten on my shoulder, "How was school?"

"Oh, fine I guess..." I knew they didn't care much about my wellbeing, so I didn't lie, "Almost got killed by a mountain troll, and I fell from my broom about a hundred metres from the ground."

"I see..." The hand was now digging deeply, and I swore she was touching my bone, "You probably survived that fall in a were unique, non-magical way I'll guess. The troll? If you have any of that blood left in you, well, I'm sure it is no longer alive any more, right?"

I froze.

Her words weren't cold or mean, but almost hungry and excited at the same time, just like that time in summer.

"H-How did you know...?"

"Oh, you'll learn about the Evans family, and about our past. I'm sure a little brushing up as well wouldn't hurt." Her grin was scaring me.

"You mean studying? I don't have any homework -"

"I'm not talking about school." She cut me off, "Never let formal education get in the way of your learning."

"Learning of what?"

She opened the car door, for once showing surprise.

"Why, assassination of course."

**Author's Notes**

Things seem to be heating up now, Petunia is happy, not a good thought.

Something tells me Harry is going to have a very interesting Christmas.

- J


	4. Inherited Knowledge

**The Mystic Eyes of Harry Potter**

**Inherited Knowledge**

**Hogsmeade Station**

"Thank God you're safe..." Ron welcomed me back on the platform.

I tried to drag my new belongings with me, as Hermione followed close behind.

"Um, Harry, what's wrong?" Ron could see that my eyes were dull and lifeless. What do you expect after that Christmas?

Hermione shook her head, "I've tried talking to him on the train, but nothing..."

I looked up at the coaches which would take us back to the school, and wasn't at all surprised at what I saw, "Ahh, so there were horses pulling them, that makes sense."

Ron moved closer to help me carry the large satchel; I reluctantly accepted the assistance, "Bloody hell, this weighs a ton, what's in here?"

"Just stuff... You don't really want to know..."

Getting on the coach, we were taken back into the school, silence filling the inside of the carriage since I wasn't ready to talk just yet.

**Later that evening**

"Did you get my present Ron?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Yeah, much appreciated, now I know when my homework is late..." Ron grumbled, "It won't exactly help me find Scabbers, bloody rat. I haven't seen him for days now..."

I answered as well, "Thanks, I got it too." Ron looked up curious, "Muggle post, less extravagant."

"My mum knitted you a sweater... And there was this also." Ron passed the warm jumper and also another parcel with a note.

Opening it up, I was amazed to find a long cloak which shimmered, but seemed to vanish on one surface.

"That's an invisibility cloak, isn't it?" Hermione was impressed, "I've read about those, quite expensive."

"That's a great gift Harry, who gave it to you?" Ron asked.

Checking the note over, I shook my head, "Doesn't say..."

"Could I try it on?" Ron asked, "I've always wanted to wear one, but I never got the chance to."

"Why not..." I passed it to him, and smiled when only Ron's head was visible above the neckline.

Thinking about something, which reminded me of my time away from Hogwarts, I spoke up, "Could you hold that pose for a second...?"

I lowered my glasses and saw the lines filter through the room again, one rather crudely drawn one Ron's face from his left ear to the right side of his jaw.

However beneath that, there was nothing.

No lines on the cloak, or lines from the building behind the cloak.

"Ron, cover your head, now!" I was incredulous, and somewhat shocked, Ron did so.

Sure enough, the line on Ron's face was now gone, and all that remained was an odd dead space when lines from the objects and building behind suddenly stopped upon reaching the cloak.

Closing my eyes and replacing my glasses, I had no option but to laugh, "I never thought I would see the day when something did not have lines."

"Lines, what are you talking about Harry?" Ron pulled off the cloak to reveal himself again, "Are you talking about punishment at school, like detention?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing either of you would understand. Sorry I can't really explain it..." I laid back on the bed.

"Okay Harry, we understand," Hermione gave a strong look at Ron, who then went to close the door to our room before returning, "Can you at least tell us what happened when you got home?"

I looked around briefly before sighing loudly.

"Okay... You have to understand, most of this is new to me, and I don't even know who I am any more... You cannot breathe a word of this to anyone..."

They both nodded eagerly, but something in my eyes made them freeze.

"I have no choice, I need to tell you my secret first..." I knew it was a gamble, "I'm sure in the wizarding world there must be way to read minds, or to get people to tell the truth, but you're my best friends, you have to know this."

I could seem them both swallow hard, and Ron began to sweat, and then panic when I pulled out the knife.

"Y-you're not going to kill us once we know the secret are you?"

Hermione nudged him hard, "Silly, he already told us he wouldn't hurt us before, just listen and be quiet."

I breathed out slowly, "I don't know when I got this power. I think I've had it for as long as I remember. My whole world was filled with lines, I could even see them in the dark."

"Lines?" Ron asked, "You said that before."

"Yes, lines, on everything, people, animals, buildings, anything you can see." I held my head, "I suffered from severe migraines since they got me as a baby, from what Petunia told me."

"Petunia?" Hermione interrupted, "Not 'Aunt Petunia' any more?"

"I think now that looking at those lines meant I was seeing things normal people shouldn't. It hurt a lot, and from what I was told I liked to sleep a lot, guess the dark was best for me." I watched the two, and thankfully they were still listening to me. "Something about them made me feel ill, and I never once thought of touching them, until one day at home, then I met Miss at the hospital."

"Miss?" Hermione frowned, "Don't you know her name?"

"I don't remember it, I was only five, but I know that it was Japanese, that's for certain. She gave me these glasses which stopped me from seeing the lines whilst I was wearing them."

"Okay, I get that you see lines, but what the hell are they? We can't see them..." Ron grumbled loudly.

"Let me show you what the lines mean..."

I looked around the room and saw a chair in the corner. Walking up to it, I took my glasses off and focussed on the lines, using the knife, I neatly cut through all of them slowly. As they were all perfectly straight lines, it was easy.

Putting my glasses back on, I turned back to the others, "See, this is why I can't tell anyone."

"So... That's how you killed the troll..." Hermione whispered, "I had my eyes closed, so I couldn't tell."

"But that's..." Ron pointed at the chair, "That's crazy, how can you cut apart a wooden chair like it was butter?"

I sat down opposite them, putting the knife away to relax them further, "The lines are basically 'the places where things can be cut'."

I sighed again after seeing them shiver, "I knew it, even in the magical world this is an abnormal thing to have..."

Hermione was shaking as she took my hand, "Harry, you must never tell anyone else about this. I don't know what it is, but I can search for you. If anyone knew what your eyes can do..."

Ron thought to himself, "The Department of Mysteries may have some answers, but it's not like we can just walk in there."

I smiled, it was the right thing to tell them.

"Now you know what it is like, living with these eyes forever, seeing places where anything can be cut with a slight bit of pressure..." I held my head again, "Not only that, but Petunia..."

Hermione massaged my arm, it was calming, "Harry, you don't have to tell us everything today, if it's too painful."

Ron agreed with her, "She's right, I can't imagine what you see, just relax for tonight, you can tell us the rest another day."

I was glad that they understood this much, "Thanks, I'll tell you everything soon."

"We'll call you for dinner soon Harry," Hermione got up from her seat, "Take a nap until then, okay? Come along Ron, I'll show you how to use that planner I got you."

Mumbling something incoherent, he left with Hermione and the door shut behind them.

Sure that they were gone, I opened up the chest that Petunia gave me and pulled out a long wrapped item.

Peeling off the sellotape, I revealed the black scabbard. I was told that it was an heirloom from my grandmother.

I pulled the hilt outwards and saw the familiar blade, the white sheen reflecting the candlelight in the room.

"Her mother's katana..."

I closed my eyes and put the blade away back into the chest. Using a locking charm which I read up on, I laid back onto my fluffy pillow and stared up at the dark ceiling.

I recalled what Petunia said about her parents, outcasts from their own families because they chose to marry each other. They were both from ancient bloodlines, split all over the world, pure-bloods of a different sort.

Even though they looked English, their surnames were anything but, since their families wanted to keep the original name for tradition. When they married each other, they changed their last names to a more traditional British one.

It must have been hard for Grandfather Nanaya and Grandmother Ryougi.

**Later that week**

Quidditch practice has been hectic, Oliver said that Snape is going to be the referee in the next match. It doesn't make any sense, but I'm guessing it has to do with why my broom went a bit haywire the last time.

Mind you, I managed to survive that one fine, and I caught the Snitch too.

Malfoy has been trying to upset me again, but I just ignored him, though Neville didn't exactly get off lightly, and was hit by a curse from them. We found him after we finished eating, and he was still in the landing near Gryffindor Tower. Hermione did the counter-curse, she seems very good at them, and helped him up.

"Neville, you don't have to stick up for me, I can fight my own battles." I spoke after he explained what happened.

"But... You don't even care what he says to you!" He was a bit flustered after having been picked up by Ron and Hermione, "I mean, how can you stay calm with all the things he spreads?"

I had to smile, "Malfoy thinks that he can compete with me, but he doesn't realise I'm on a completely different level to him..." I glanced at Ron and Hermione, who both caught the meaning, "Nothing he says will affect me, and you shouldn't let him upset you either. You're better than him, and I can guarantee that."

As we began to walk away I paused, "Having said that..." I turned back to Neville, who was heading back to the main hall for lunch, "If he gives you any more trouble, tell me, and I will speak with him personally."

Neville cheered up and nodded, "I'll do that Harry. See you later in Potions."

Ron moved closer to me, "When you say speak, do you mean violently?"

I scanned his face, and it appeared he was half-joking, but at the same time worried.

"Ron, you and Hermione know what I know, and I'm not going to... cut him... just because he says a few mean things." I lowered my voice just in case, "The only time I killed someone, or something was that troll... I think you can agree it was for the best..."

Ron and Hermione, who was shadowing us nodded vigorously.

I felt a bit ill, holding my hand to my mouth, "No, it wasn't the only time..."

I looked at our schedule and saw that we had a free period next, "We need to talk, about Christmas."

My two friends grew white, I knew that they were afraid, but morbidly curious about the holiday. Rushing back to the common room, Hermione left her books in the girls block and joined Ron and I in our room.

Whispering a spell, the door audibly clicked and locked. For a better measure she levitated a cupboard to block the door, just in case.

"Wow, that's cool," Ron wondered aloud, "I can't get my spells to work that well."

Hermione flushed, "I've been reading up on magical theory, I also practise in my room and with clothes."

I sat on my bed, and the twosome realised I was about to begin, so they got comfortable.

"Hermione saw me leave with Petunia. My uncle and cousin were staying with a relative for the whole time, so I never saw them. She took me home, but then took me to another place."

"Where was it?" Ron asked, already into the story.

"Somewhere called Cokeworth, but it was her home for a while. The home of my grandparents."

Ron and Hermione were surprised, "Why did she take you there Harry?" Hermione asked.

I didn't really need to explain the details, but I opened the chest and pulled out the katana.

I only needed to say one word.

"Training."

I closed my eyes and shuddered.

It was horrific...

The basement level, soundproofed and four levels deep. With nothing but weapons with their exclusive use to kill efficiently and quietly.

"Petunia kept me there for a week, fighting me, getting me to shrink my weaknesses and enhance my strengths. I got bruised and hurt a lot, but so was she, that was the run up to Christmas Eve."

"But..." Ron scratched his head, "Sorry, but those eyes of yours, why do you need training if you can just slice anything to kill it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's all well and good Ron, but what if the enemy is someone faster than a troll, like a werewolf?"

I nodded, "I don't think Petunia knows about my eyes for some reason, she never showed the same ability. But she did show me something else."

I took my glasses off and glared at them. I knew that my Mystic Eyes, as Miss called them, were special, and that unconsciously people got afraid when I took my glasses off. Even though I had told my friends so much, they shirked back, though a bit less than before.

"You were scared, weren't you?"

They both hung their heads low, ashamed.

"Petunia said that she could see unnatural things, non-humans, with her eyes. I think somehow I can see them too, but not like her. Instead I get a headache if I look at one."

"You mean, like wizards?" Ron pointed at himself.

"Yes, but only barely, she said that demons and beasts were much easier to spot." I put the katana down and brought out my knife, "That was what the training was for, a target for assassination."

"Harry... you didn't..." Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"We rested on Christmas Eve back at home, and Petunia took me out to central London the next day, and we were there after dark." I put the knife down beside me, "There were some suspicious deaths there, she's been keeping tabs on them. Someone has been killing men, but only leaving scraps of them."

Ron held his mouth, I think he was about to be sick, "That's... not human..."

I shook my head, "No, it was a Jorogumo... Think of her as a spider-woman..."

**Christmas Day  
11:59pm**

It was so cold, the night air was freezing and no one was outside. All the shops were closed and their lights were off.

I was crouched on a branch of an old oak tree, staring down at the dark ground. The only presence I could feel was Petunia crouched next to me, her outfit all black to match the shadows.

Somehow she had tailored a suit for me, it felt like a school uniform, dark blue with buttons, but it was comfortable and let me move freely.

"It's almost time. She will appear soon, as well as her next victim."

I nodded, we both agreed to keep talking to a minimum.

Soon the sounds of birds and other wildlife quietened.

Naturally, being in the middle of Hyde Park meant that even the busy sounds of London were hard to hear through the multitude of trees, but it was unnatural for the area to be in total silence.

Petunia leaned forwards and I saw her eyes glow blue faintly. She told me that those eyes were in our family's genes.

"She's there, as I guessed." She glanced at me, "Jorogumo usually appear near waterfalls, but for one to get so far away from Japan is strange. She's trying to head for the nearest source of water."

I saw the figure of a woman, somewhat unsteadily, making her way to the edge of the Serpentine, watching the swans float by.

Even in this poor light, I could tell she was beautiful, somewhat unworldly in her looks, and her clothes were also tightly wound together, leaving little to the imagination.

Petunia smiled, "There's her target."

On a bench facing the lake was a young man, rather happy at being locked in the park since he was still drinking his beer. I'd guess he didn't plan on this, and just wanted to celebrate alone.

"Heya luv, you lost like me?" He called out to the woman, "It ain't no fancy place, but d'you wanna sit here and watch the stars with me?"

The woman smiled, and I could have sworn that there were too many teeth in that mouth.

Petunia nodded at a tree closer to them, and we both leapt from tree-to-tree until we reached there. Barely a leaf had fallen; thanks to the training I could now accurately gauge the distances needed and able to move silently if required.

The woman sat down next to the man, who was obviously delighted that such a lady would sit with him.

Feigning a yawn, he stretched his arms up and over the woman, resting his left arm over her shoulder.

He made a noise and lifting his arm back up, "Eww, what the hell?" His arms raised up and I could see the strands of silk attached to them, "Did you fall on somethin', or...?"

He looked at her face and I knew then her attack would begin.

She opened her mouth and spat out a huge wad of silk, covering the man's mouth, preventing him from shouting out. Getting up from the bench, she walked to the water and stopped just before the edge.

All this time I thought that she kept her arms at her sides, or that her dress was so long you couldn't see her feet, but I soon realised what she was doing.

From her back, eight legs distinctly arachnid in shape unfurled from the dress, each one dripping with silk from spider threads.

Lashing her arms out, she bound the man in the thread, restricting his movement utterly, and even covering his eyes. His nose was still open though, Petunia told me before they prefer their food to be alive.

Using six of her legs, she created a rope from the threads and began to drag him towards the water.

"She's going to drown this one today instead of just eating him alive." Petunia stared at me, her eyes still glowing, "There's no one else about. You must kill your target. I will not help you, and if you die, so be it." She glared harder, "All demons that prey on humans must die. That is our way."

Petunia moved back and left me to my own thoughts.

I killed that troll to save Ron and Hermione. Would I do the same to save a stranger?

I saw the man squirming inside the web cocoon, terrified of the approaching water.

No one else is about and he'll die alone. I doubt the police would be able to help even if they somehow found her again.

Of course, I have to save him.

Anyone or anything that kills another person has no regard to their life, and I cannot allow anyone else to suffer death at the hands of this creature.

I took my glasses off for the first time whilst in full control of myself; the previous times I realised somehow that I wasn't thinking like I normally do.

Leaping off the branch, I ran in to the Jorogumo from the side, and immediately sliced through the line in the rope. Skidding by them, the man rolled away still in the cocoon, but thankfully further from the lake.

She turned her attention to me now, her teeth bared fully.

There were several lines on her, relatively easy to get, but depending on her spe-

"Ugh!"

She had vanished, or should I say ran to my side, using her spider legs to move fast. Before that, she flung several strands of silk onto my arms, and one curled for my neck.

Thankfully, my reflexes automatically forced my arm upwards to stop the strands from cutting into my neck alone, my wrist was there giving me breathing space.

Angling my knife down, I cut through the thread again, giving me some leeway.

She was circling me, throwing out several more strands, binding me from the legs up.

Thump.

My head began to pound again, I knew this wasn't good. I had to finish it fast.

I quickly severed the silk and ran towards her at full speed.

She also dashed forwards, her legs transformed from web producing appendages to talons and pincers made for shredding and mincing her food.

There was a loud screeching sound of steel against hardened diamond-edged claws. Sparks momentarily flared up and blinded me for a second.

The agonising scream though meant that I was on target. As I looked back, four of her legs were cut off.

Cursing me in Japanese, I didn't understand any of it, she sent out hundreds of tiny spiders from beneath her dress, which I only just realised was an egg sac.

No... The lines, too many to catch. Soon they were all over me, each one spinning a new web.

I looked at her lines harder, they were there, just out of my reach, but a more pressing matter was forced upon me.

She wasn't going to drown me, she wanted to eat me alive, like the other victims.

My death was fast approaching. The strands compressed against me so much that I could feel my blood vessels burst beneath my skin. It had begun to seep through the silk to make them red.

She left my head open to the elements, perhaps to enjoy seeing my pain.

I opened my mouth to scream, as I didn't want to die like this, but even my lungs were struggling for breath, so nothing came out.

From what I heard, the curse that my parents died from is painless and instant.

This however, is torture. There was no escape, no chance to fall unconscious, my nerves were on fire stopping any such thoughts. The agony of feeling my skin rip apart and my muscle sinews groan under the strain was unbearable.

Am I going to die here?

…

With this worthless death, when I have so much to prove?

No!

I could see her smile widely, she thought she had won.

Why would she think that? Even though my arms and legs were bound up, and my knife was almost totally covered in silk, she thought she could beat me.

Even if I had lost one of my limbs, I could still beat her.

No... I shouldn't use such childish words.

I can still **kill **her.

So, why am I waiting? For her to gain strength again?

No... My head was free, so I can do this...!

My teeth ripped into the silk, biting and chewing my way out. I ignored the loose strands scraping through my teeth and digging into my gums like barbed wire disguised as expensive floss.

If I have the energy to be afraid and to cry out...

… Then use that energy to kill her...

I reversed the grip on the dagger, since it was already stuck fast by the silk, I could simply let go of it and rotate my wrist freely. Pulsing my arm out, I slashed it free of the silk, and proceeded to do the rest on my body, before chuckling to myself, focusing on my enemy.

"I am the spider that set this web... Welcome to this wonderful Killing Chamber..."

Now showered with bloody red threads, I launched myself at the Jorogumo, and her face was definitely startled.

She sent out her tiny spiders and they latched themselves to me, but I was faster than them, slicing them in two each time they arrived in my blade range.

Even the webs they strung, like fishnets, trying to stall me were nothing in front of my eyes.

Knife outstretched, I crouched low and aimed for her lines, starting from her lower torso then proceeding to cut through each one until I reached her neck.

Once it was over, I stared down at her eviscerated body. The cuts were so clean that nothing leaked from them other than blood. My body was also tingling in pain, my uniform was lashed with blood stains, I didn't exactly look to be uninjured.

Another presence came from behind me. Petunia slipped by and watched me closely.

The Jorogumo was still alive, but barely, her mouth was moving and eyes staring up at the sky in dismay.

I saw something new, a red point on her forehead, which resembled the lines in colour and the way it flickered.

Putting the blade away, and replacing my glasses to stop the thumping of my head, I crouched down in sadness, looking at her face, which didn't lose any of the beauty in it.

"I will hear your last words. I might not understand them, but I will still hear them for you."

Her eyes seemed to notice me at last, and they held no malice in them.

She wheezed out her words, again in Japanese, before looking at the cloudless sky and speaking again. Afterwards, her eyes closed for the last time.

Petunia stood next to me, "She said, 'I only wanted to go back home. My family is waiting for me. I will see them again in the next life.'" She picked up one of the legs, "I don't know what technique you used, but it is unparalleled in cutting objects."

Her eyes glowed again, this time at me. I raised my dagger, "Don't even think about it, Petunia. I can slice you here if you so wish."

Her eyes returned to their normal colour, "Fine, but we need to dispose of the evidence quickly before the Burial Agency gets wind of these killings. I doubt they'd come to a non-Catholic country like this, but it's a risk we shouldn't take." She kicked the leg into the lake, I saw it bubble and fizzle away like an aspirin pill.

Doing the same, I helped her as we disposed the remains into the lake.

Petunia raised her blade against the man, who was still tied up, and held it hilt down, before striking him on the head, knocking him out.

Ripping open the silk threads and throwing them into the waters, she placed him back on the bench.

"There, now when he wakes up he'll just think he had too much to drink last night."

"Won't he remember her?" I asked.

"Probably, but since he's still alive, and she's nowhere to be seen, he'll assume it to be a crazy dream." She walked away from the scene, "Humans always put the supernatural things to that one part of their mind which all doubts are placed. Rational people deny what they have seen, which is why they never dare to speak of these things in normal company. Why else are strange sightings and reports always filed by people who are, shall we say, unreliable observers? They are open to everything, including figments of their imagination, which may coincide with actual events, hence we automatically discount their findings."

Petunia looked at the time before continuing, "Overall, I would say you were average. You need to stop toying with your target, much as it is fun, it can result in unfortunate circumstances, such as getting bound up in the threads. Were it not for your grandmother's influence in the genes, you would be dead by now."

I was overly conscious of my bloody outfit, being illuminated by the odd lamppost, but Petunia didn't stray from her path. I was very confused now, as we finally reached the pavement outside the park, returning to the parked car.

"What do you mean by her influence? Aren't they both dead?"

"Biologically, yes, their bodies are dead, but their knowledge and abilities were passed on to their descendants. Why else were they happy with Lily marrying a wizard?" She spread her arms out, "Magical blood meant that it was more likely to have their experiences transferred. Think of the connection like a circuit. Lily disavowed her knowledge of their lives, pushing it to that section of the brain to forget it for herself, which is why she died so easily. Her circuit was cut off from her conscious mind, but it still resided inside her. Dudley didn't get any influence from the circuit, which is fine, as I gave up that life, until you showed promise."

I stood there, stunned, as Petunia unlocked the car, grinning even wider.

"I can see why they entrusted the Nanaya dagger to Lily; they knew that one day, a member of her family would one day be able to use it properly." She pointed at me, "You're that person, Harry Potter..."

**Present day**

Ron was shivering in the corner, I think he's a little afraid of spiders, so the mention of them gave him the chills.

"So... What did she mean, Harry?" Hermione pushed me to answer.

"Petunia said that, due to my heritage, I can theoretically do anything my grandparents were able to do in their lives."

I let out a long breath, tired from recounting everything, "We'd better get ready if we have to get to Potions in time, I don't want to give Snape a reason to be even more strict in the next Quidditch match..."

"Oh, I need to fetch my quills, I'll meet you downstairs, Harry!" Hermione waved her wand to remove the obstacles and unlocked the door, and dashed off to the girls' wing.

Ron grabbed his belongings from his table, "I'll see you downstairs too Harry, Fred borrowed my spare parchment again for a prank, and I need to get it back from him."

I was left alone in the room, the dust rising from the seats the two left.

My knife was cool to the touch, raising it to my face, I angled the blade so I could see my reflection in the side.

"…"

_What?_

"I am not you."

_Perhaps, but I am you..._

The face that looked back from the metal at me was smirking, I then had to cover my face to restore my neutral expression.

_See? You can't deny my existence any longer._

"I control my life, not you."

_Suit yourself, I'll be content watching your life falter at every step._

"Then they'll be my mistakes to make. Not yours."

I put the blade away into my robes and got up, taking my textbook and stationery with me.

_If you run away... Heh... No, I guess it's too late for that..._

I paused in the doorway, and looked back at my bed, seeing that smirking person with my face laugh in my head.

"Miss... I don't know what to do any more... What am I becoming?"

**Author's Notes**

I can imagine I'm going to get many Type Moon fans critiquing and taking apart this fusion I created.

To clarify, three universes have merged into one, Harry Potter, Tsukihime and Kara No Kyoukai. It is not fixed in one specific universe, they all exist in this new amalgamation. That is why both the Nanaya and Ryougi families are here. The Church and Burial Agency don't see wizards as heretics, since they mostly stay away from the real world, and they are self-monitoring anyway to prevent exposure. The fact that there are 4 or 5 real magicians who can produce miracles and true magic from their spells, means that they're not witches or wizards since they don't need wands.

In this new Potterverse, everything is as it was, though the normal standard folk are not familiar with the Church, the people in power and the intelligent wizards do know of them. If Muggles are attacked en masse by wizards, then the Church mobilises and then the Magical world knows about them. I'm still undecided as to how Magic Circuits will fit in, perhaps as something unrelated to magical power that wizards use. Likewise with the Magic Association itself, should it exist given there is a whole community of wizards and witches?

One thing is certain, vampires as per Potterverse no longer exist, only those from the Nasu-verse exist, and are treated as such, extremely dangerous. True Ancestors should be forbidden knowledge to wizards, like Horcruxes, and certain castles belonging to princesses made unplottable.

Regardless, I'm sure that people will find fault with what has been written. Just read and try to enjoy the story as it is.

J


	5. Death Perception

**The Mystic Eyes of Harry Potter**

**Death Perception**

**Two weeks later**

The castle had completely lost the cheer from the Christmas period. Everyone was back into the mood for working and studying. Hermione was especially incensed at Ron.

"I told you that planner would be useful!"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to wake me up if I was having a nap!"

I chuckled at the two of them as I worked away writing down some more ingredients for a potion and the reasons to make it that way. The problem was that Snape had made us guess the correct method to make it accurately, using our sense of taste for each of the ingredients. Each component was harmless, but combined they can make a mild paralytic.

"I'm not looking forward to the match..."

"Hmm, what's that Harry?" Hermione spoke.

"Nothing... Just worried..."

I shook my head, I'm certain what happened in the last Quidditch match isn't going to happen again, but having Snape referee it would not be good news.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore is going to be watching. I'm sure Snape can't deduct points from Gryffindor for no reason." Ron topped up his quill with more ink.

Hermione packed up her books quickly. I looked up at her confused.

"Come on you two, lunch." She huffed and went back to the girl's dorm to drop her books off as Ron and I looked at each other.

"Did you upset her or something?" I asked.

"No, well, I don't think so..."

We must have taken a while to think about it because she returned fast and stared at us.

"What's wrong? Hurry up!"

I nodded, grabbing my stuff but before I left I had to know, "Hermione, have we upset you? You seem annoyed."

"Huh?" She was tapping her foot, "Oh no, Harry, sorry. I'm just hungry, all that studying gets my brain fired up. I need energy."

Smiling, glad to know it wasn't anything we did, I waved at her as I put my things back in our room.

Soon, we reached the Great Hall and sat at the long table as plates filled up in front of us. Grabbing two sausage rolls and some mash, along with a dollop of ketchup, I saw an envelope with a pair of wings float down to me.

Dropping the envelope was a small owl, one of the school barn owls, who returned to their usual resting area.

"A letter, Harry?" Hermione leaned over.

Ron peered over his plate with a mountain of mash, "You don't get many letters here…" He swallowed his portion, "Who's it from?"

"Let's see…" I ripped it open to see large letters, rather haphazardly written, "Hagrid, he wants us to go over to his hut after dinner."

"Does he say why?" Ron asked, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

I folded the letter and put it in my robes, "No, nothing here."

"Okay, shall we eat quickly and go see him then?" Hermione began to empty her plate faster than us, and soon even Ron was struggling to do the same.

Pushing away my bowl which was filled with custard, I breathed out heavily.

"Can we walk slowly? I'm a little bit stuffed."

Ron was much greener than earlier, I think he felt the same way too.

Taking our time, we left the school hall and into the entrance hallway. Curfew wasn't for another hour, so we had more than enough time to get back to the school.

The cold hit us first, but we stayed close together as the cool frosty grass crunched beneath our feet toward his hut.

When Hagrid opened his door, the intense heat struck us harder than the cold, and soon we had to abandon our winter wear hidden beneath the robes.

"Why is it so warm in here Hagrid?" Hermione asked, before events played out in front of our eyes.

**One week later**

Malfoy saw us there, staring at the baby dragon. I thought about threatening him, but changed my mind, it's not like I want to use my eyes as deterrence. I'm sure he had his own ways of getting back at me, ways which I couldn't think of at the moment.

"We have to help him move Norbert." I muttered over my toast.

Hermione nodded, "How though? Ron's with Madam Pomfrey, I can't exactly lift a dragon."

"Hagrid has a cage; I think there's a fireproof shield on it." I glanced at her hand, "Levitate it; we don't need to lift it, just guard it until the tower."

"Okay, we'll use the cloak too." She nodded and began planning out the stages on how to take it to the tower.

"This evening, just like Charlie said." I smiled, "Then we'll have helped Hagrid out of a sticky spot."

**That evening**

Draco was waiting at the entrance to the tower. Hermione and I froze under the cloak, thinking about how to get by.

The wheezing coughs of Filch echoed towards us. Malfoy heard it too, and ducked further into the tower, finding a quiet nook to hide in.

Taking this chance, we barely breathed as we moved beneath the cloak up on the stone steps. Brushing past Malfoy made him shiver, and I realised that because the school had ghosts, he just assumed the creaks and noises were just a part of the building itself.

Waiting at the top, the wind hit us, flapping the cloak loudly, so we had no option but to take it off. Tucking it back into my robes, I looked up to see three figures descending quietly on their brooms.

Seeing Ron's smile on the leader, I assumed he was Charlie, and began talking in hushed tones, passing the cage to him. Norbert had been drugged with that same potion Snape made us learn earlier that week, no thanks to Hermione, so he was docile and couldn't move.

Without further comment, they sped off over the forest carrying the cage.

The tapping of the stone behind us alerted me, and I pushed Hermione out of the way as a hex passed through the gap between us to strike the parapet behind us.

"Malfoy." My wand was already in my hand.

"Potter." His arm was pointed at me, the wand angling down dangerously.

"Do you want to have that duel here?" I smiled in return as I raised my arm to defend myself.

"I saw the dragon, Potter, you can't escape."

"What dragon? Do you see one with us?" I didn't take my eyes off him, but gestured with my other hand to the surrounding area.

Hermione had got to her feet and also pulled her wand out.

Malfoy laughed, "What do you think you can do, Mudblood?"

Hermione shuddered, but jabbed her wand at the wall beside him, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

A rock hovered there, dislodged from years of being weather down. It moved slowly around, and Malfoy knew what she was planning.

"Is that how mudbloods fight, by throwing rocks?" He spat.

"Well, it's either the rock I throw, or you." She warned him as the movements of the rock became erratic.

Malfoy was sweating now, and realised that her threat could be real. I wasn't sure if that spell could lift a person, and neither did he.

I'm sure Hermione knew exactly if it could or not, but if not, then her bluff was perfect.

Regardless, I knew that I had to back her up somehow.

Reaching into my robe with my other hand, I pulled out the knife and removed the cover to show the blade.

"Don't forget Malfoy, not all weapons are magical, there are more painful ways to injure someone."

He visibly backed up one step, now I knew he would be on the run in a few seconds, were it not for the rushing sound of footsteps behind him in the staircase.

Concealing my knife fast, and Hermione returning the rock to its former spot, the tower was now present to one teacher and janitor.

"I heard them talking about a duel ma'am..." Filch was wheezing behind the teacher, his cold still afflicting him.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Ms Grainger?" McGonagall was fuming, her nostrils flaring with each name.

"Malfoy challenged me and Hermione to a duel tonight; I thought I would agree to this."

Hermione nodded affirmatively without pause.

Through this time, neither I nor Hermione had lowered our wands yet, though Malfoy had already stopped and was aiming it at the ground, having given up the will to fight.

"There are no wizard duels at this school, lower your wands this instance."

Hermione slowly did, but I wasn't going to back down yet.

"Mr Potter, what did I tell you to do?"

"I heard you Professor McGonagall, but I'm not about to retire from this match, especially when Malfoy insulted Hermione."

"I will deal with Malfoy, but not with spells or hexes." Her hardened eyes cracked at the seams and mellowed, "Please lower your wand Mr Potter, it is late and you need to sleep."

Her words were true, I was barely staying awake, and even firing off a spell to hit its target would be lucky. They would most likely miss completely.

"Fine..." I glared at Malfoy before returning my wand into my sleeve, nodding at McGonagall to say that she was right.

Storming out first, not before dragging Hermione by the sleeve, I barged past Malfoy, making sure to hit him hard so he hit the doorway behind him.

It wasn't until I got into the common room that I let Hermione go.

Harry, you were walking too fast..." She was breathing hard, and she was also holding onto her arm where I held her.

"S-Sorry... Did I hurt you?" I didn't realise what I was doing.

"Just a little, but it doesn't matter..." She seemed glum as she sat by the fireplace, "The problem is now we're going to get punished now."

"It doesn't matter, we weren't hurt, and Malfoy was, I'd call that a win."

Her giggle was a little forced, "Still, I don't know what came over me, he said those things about me, I almost forgot what I was doing."

"Anger does that to someone..." I felt my forehead thumping, "Let's head for bed, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will call us in the morning to talk about tonight."

"You're right..." Getting up sharply, Hermione walked to the girls' staircase and began going up before turning back.

Wondering what was wrong, I faced her, only for her to hug me, "Thanks for protecting me, Harry."

My face was hot. "Wh-what? I didn't do anything..."

"Yes, you did..." Smiling at me, she half-skipped to the stairs and out of sight.

Feeling my cheeks burn up, I went back to my room, tiptoeing past that others who were snoring away. Given the hour it was to be expected.

Lying on my duvet, not even bothering to get changed, I closed my eyes and took off my glasses.

"Ouch..."

The headache was worse, but it wasn't to do with the lines, this was a different feeling. It felt more malevolent, an invading presence, not primal like staring at the lines to cut.

Reminded of that grinning face of mine, I quickly pushed it away from my mind and without knowing it, I lost consciousness.

**Two days later  
The Forbidden Forest**

So, this was our detention, me, Hermione and Malfoy were going into the forest. Hagrid only said there was a unicorn injured and bleeding in there, which was never a good sign in his eyes.

Hagrid cast his eye over us before declaring that he and Hermione would be one group, and me, Malfoy and Fang would be the other.

He simply told us to go towards the west, and he would go to the east. After teaching us how to bring up sparks, we were on our way.

It was completely unlike the castle, the trees moved, whispers floated in the wind, the ground was uneven and the darkness was absolute, no candles to guide our way other than our own wands.

"So, Potter, how many points did you lose for Gryffindor?"

Still trying to rile me up again, I sighed inside. I didn't bother answering him.

"Did you hear me? How many?"

It wasn't until he said it the second time that I realised he was whispering quietly.

So, he was afraid of the forest too.

Talking to me, even if trying to get me angry, was his way of ignoring his current situation and to remind himself he wasn't alone.

Hagrid didn't choose us to be together for no reason. If he put Malfoy and Hermione together, well, my feelings were made very clear on the tower, of what I would do if he insulted her again. I was certain Malfoy would do the same thing to her again.

By placing us in the same team, we were forced to work together, even if it meant reluctantly forgetting we were enemies, when the greater enemy, the forest, was around us.

"One hundred points, fifty each for me and Hermione. You?"

Malfoy chuckled to himself, before replying, "Fifty as well."

Fang whined and we stopped, "Do you hear anything?"

Malfoy shook his head, "I would if the damned dog was quieter!"

Looking at Fang, I nodded to him. Somehow animals in the magical world, even if they were simply normal pets, they were more understanding and could comprehend human speech and gestures.

Seconds later, Fang stopped whining, but lay down and put his head in his paws.

Malfoy closed his eyes, "Ahead of us, there's some branches breaking, like something is pushing through them roughly."

I agreed with his analysis, "Let's go... Only if we see something do we let up sparks."

Accepting my command, Malfoy nodded.

It looks like he was used to accepting orders, and preferred to let someone else take the lead.

The trees began to part and the canopy above opened up to let the moonlight cover the ground ahead of us.

The trail of the blood was thicker here, the silvery blood, much like mercury was still glistening, meaning it was fresh.

"Sh-should we do it now?" Malfoy was clutching Fang's collar tighter.

"No. Keep going, only when I say."

I felt my head throb, this time for two reasons, the lines and the strange invader in my mind. I knew we were getting closer to something which was far more deadly that anything we usually see in school.

"Do you know any defensive spells?"

"What? You want to fight me here?" Malfoy was panicking suddenly.

"I mean it, there's something very wrong up ahead, can you defend yourself?"

My heart was calm at this point, so the way I spoke reflected that.

"Y-Yeah, dad taught me a few spells, enough to run away -" He interrupted himself, after saying something which would make him seem less popular.

At this point, I didn't care. Staying alive was more important than impressing your peers.

"Move, don't get too far behind me."

Crouching, I followed the trail of blood and saw that the bushes ahead were ripped from something large scraping through there.

Getting closer, I went around the bushes until a space appeared, and hid there, only to see something that chilled my skin.

The moon was gleaming, and wisps were flying about in the beams. The beautiful figure of the unicorn was lying on its side, the face contorted in the middle of its agony, those eyes bleeding profusely as something tried to blind it.

The horn was broken, so its sole source of power was destroyed, leaving its magical defences ruined.

Which only left the shrouded intruder kneeling in the silver.

The torn black cape surrounded its body, even the hood to cover the face, buried as it was into the torso of the unicorn, the skin peeled away showing all the innards sprayed on the ground, some had bite take out of it, other parts were just discarded.

As if hearing us breathing, the figure angled its head to stare directly at me.

"Now Malfoy!"

Screaming, he sent five red sparks flew into the air, illuminating the area for a few moments.

Getting up, as if this was just another day's work, the figure smiled, his lips silvery from the blood as a wand appeared in his hands.

Suddenly, I felt my world transform into untold pain. A spell from the shrouded man set my nerves on fire.

But that was all I needed, just a little jump start.

Folding my glasses away into my robe, I aimed my wand for his.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Seeing his wand move a tiny bit upwards, the man smiled, since his own grip was firm.

I knew it wouldn't work, but I just needed that time to pull out my knife.

"So, you killed a unicorn for its blood?" I laughed as I sauntered further into the clearing, "Makes you seem like a poor vampire, to attack such a defenceless creature."

The man stopped smiling and took a stance with his wand.

"Ahh, of course, you to cast spells, isn't that right?"

There was no reply, so I answered for him.

Lunging forwards and lashing out, I neatly cleaved his arm off above the elbow through that line.

"Sorry, but I had to remove that ability of yours." I smiled as I continued to circle him.

Only for me to stare more at the body.

There were lines all over it, like fine wood grain, but especially focused on the head itself, which had almost no space untouched by lines.

The man was yelling in pain. His voice was distorted, like two people were crying out.

Swapping the wand to his other arm, his high pitched voice screamed.

"Avada -"

Not giving him the time, I dove into his body, slicing it left to right, head to toe, splashing the ground with his leaking blood.

"Harry... Potter..." It spoke, despite the fact his head was separated between the eyes.

Falling on top of the unicorn and scattering to pieces, their blood mingled together creating a pink hue of the lake I was now stepping in.

Hagrid appeared a few seconds later with Hermione, along with a half-man, half-horse. Malfoy was somewhere behind me with Fang.

All I saw was the red moonlight streaming down on me as I looked up, soaked in crimson.

**One day later  
Medical Wing**

I woke up, to see Hermione and Ron there, the latter looking a little better, though the huge bandage on his bitten hand was somewhat large in its size.

"Harry, you're awake!" Hermione hugged me.

"We were worried..." Thumping my chest with what should have been an affectionate tap, Ron grumbled about his bandage again.

Madam Pomfrey appeared and smiled, "Now you two, let me check up on Mr Potter here. Go to the main hall with the others."

"The others?" I frowned.

Ron and Hermione were ushered out by Madam Pomfrey, who began to cast a few diagnosis spells over me, before doing things I recognise from normal hospitals.

Passing me a blue potion, she encouraged me to drink it, "It'll give you more energy. Physically you're fine, just very tired, so we let you sleep."

"O-Okay..." Accepting it, I drank it in one and felt my body heat up fast, "Thanks Madam Pomfrey..."

"Not at all dearie, now head off downstairs, everyone's in the main hall."

Nodding at her, I left the room, only for Ron and Hermione to appear.

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yeah, we need to prepare you..." Ron gestured to Hermione.

"Well, after everything in the forest, it turns out you killed a teacher."

My heart paused in its beating, "Wh-wh-wh-wha-"

"Not only that, but he was possessed by Voldemort too!" She was excited.

"But wait, how was -"

Hermione pushed on, "When you fainted, Hagrid carried you to the school, crying and yelling, everyone woke up and was taken to the hall. All the teachers went to the Forest to capture what was left of him."

"But I didn't mean to -"

Ron took his turn now, "Everyone knows the truth now. The problem is that the only person who saw everything is catatonic."

"M-Malfoy?"

"Yeah, you probably didn't see him, but he's still in the Medical Ward, Snape was there trying to talk to him as well."

"I still don't un-"

"It doesn't matter; Professor Dumbledore wants to make an important announcement." Ron then pushed the door open to the Great Hall.

All eyes were upon us, from every house and every year.

Dumbledore and the teachers stood up to watch us walk sheepishly to our table. Only when we sat down did all but Dumbledore sit.

"And now, the man of the hour arrives. Harry Potter has returned to the waking world, bringing with him the experience of fighting an enemy none of you have had the fortune to encounter in your time at this school." He walked down to the main floor and began to pace around where the Sorting Hat used to sit, but was now vacant, "It saddens me that I did not notice the unfortunate affliction that Professor Quirrell had, namely a weak but still powerful Lord Voldemort possessing his body and mind."

The hall shook as students recoiled from the name, still unused to hearing it called so casually.

"I hold myself fully responsible for this. It appears that Professor Quirrell was attempting to fight back, but Lord Voldemort is as evil is he is persistent. Professor Quirrell soon succumbed and chose to drink the blood of a unicorn to prolong the life that attached itself to him. I am certain that he has never harmed any of you in person, and that despite everything, his lessons were, whilst a little eccentric, profitable in that actual lessons were being taught."

He waved to the hourglasses on the wall, "With that in mind, I have chosen to award Harry Potter one hundred points for defeating Lord Voldemort's puppet-work using the poor unfortunate Professor Quirrell." He looked at Snape grinding his teeth before continuing, "Naturally, Harry did not work alone. His fellow class member in Slytherin followed his instructions to the letter, ensuring that regardless if Harry won or not, that he alerted others to their plight. For Draco Malfoy, I award Slytherin, fifty points."

The hall erupted as the points were now level, both Slytherin and Gryffindor were equal.

"The year has yet to be finished, so there is still plenty of time for the house winner to be decided." Dumbledore folded his hands behind his back, "Professor Quirrell's death has put me in a quandary, we are now left without a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the remainder of the year. As luck would have it, I have managed to enlist a perfectly suitable teacher for you all. I hope you will treat her with the same respect you grant us."

A clap of the hand from Dumbledore, and the doors to the Great Hall opened behind us. A short figure walked in, her heavy boots clomping on the carpet. Her hands were clenched into fists as she scanned us all.

She stopped for a moment once she made eye contact with me, before walking past us.

Despite her young face, somehow there was wisdom in her eyes, which were extremely calculating and sharp, flitting from every student as if to memorise them, along with the entrances and exits to the room. It was difficult to avoid the fact that her looks were mixed race, from the Far East.

Her uniform was not like the other teachers, it was very long and dark grey, with white cuffs and collar. The crosses on both cuffs were hard to miss also.

"I want you to all give a warm hand to your new teacher, Professor Ciel."

The hall erupted in applause as she slowly bowed to us all.

**Author's Notes**

Well, now the true redirection begins. What kind of lessons are in store for them?

Find out next time.

J


	6. Extracurricular Activities

**The Mystic Eyes of Harry Potter**

**Extracurricular Activities**

**Two days later**

Exams were nearly here, in one week we would be tested on everything we've learned through the year. Though it wasn't that important to excel in all the subjects, passing would be preferable.

So, today being the last classes for the year, everyone was a bit noisy in the Defence Against The Dark Arts room.

Until the door burst open.

The boots were loud on the stone floor, cracking the tiny chips of the pebbles that broke free. Striding to the front was our new teacher, Professor Ciel.

Naturally, we shared the class again with Slytherin. They were all laughing to themselves about how this person could be a teacher.

"Good afternoon everyone." She spoke assertively, her accent was lilted with a bit of French, but we could understand her perfectly.

We repeated the welcome back to her, though some not as sincerely.

"I know that you have exams to prepare for, so this lesson will not be on your tests, so rest easy." She gazed at all of us, her eyes calming the class down, "As you know I've been brought in due to the... unfortunate circumstances related to the previous holder of this post." Her eyes glanced to me, and somehow I felt guilty under her stare. "The first thing we must know is what happened that evening in the forest."

"Huh?"

This I did not expect. Am I supposed to bring back those memories now in front of everyone?

"Mr Potter." Professor Ciel nodded at me, "Please come to the front of the class."

I was frozen in my seat. Why did I need to tell everyone now? Hermione and Ron both urged me to go, which I found strange since usually they would be protesting this also.

Reluctantly, I got up and stood beside Professor Ciel.

She put her hand on my shoulder. I could feel the warmth in her palm through my robes, and then my whole body relaxing.

"Harry here survived death when he was a baby. A miraculous event by any means, not unnoticed by all factions around the world. A human able to repel the Killing Curse." She looked at me and in return I did the same, confused as to why she spoke to me directly, "He survived again, against a man possessed by the one who tried to kill him before, Lord Voldemort."

I saw shudders pass through the class from all the children from magical backgrounds, since that name was never spoken of lightly.

"Harry, could you tell us what you saw then?"

"Professor? Do I need to start from the beginning?"

"Just call me Ciel." Her tone was soothing, "No need, only from the moment you saw him."

Ciel stood to one side, surveying the class. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"I… I was with Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest, detention. I saw a clearing deep in the woods and there was a man crouched over a dead unicorn." I swallowed hard at the silent room, "We were already in the bushes and I had told Malfoy to wait before sending up sparks for Hagrid to find us."

"Excellent choice, Harry." Ciel nodded approvingly, before turning to the others, "Did he make the right decision?"

Some of the Slytherin were chuckling to themselves. Malfoy was still in the Medical Wing, being treated for shock, so he couldn't back up what I was saying.

I felt a rush of wind by my ear, as something large and silver flew straight at them.

Instantly, the loud thud showed a large knife struck their desk, embedded deep in, the red hilt still visible.

"You had something to say, children?"

Ciel approached them as they began to plead, either ignorance of what they said or for their lives, I wasn't sure.

Grabbing the hilt in between her clenched fingers, the blade was around nine inches long, but disappeared in a flash of light. She spoke to them.

"You were saying something? How you would just run out and fight?"

"N-No!"

Somehow, Crabbe was the one she picked on. I smiled to myself.

"I suppose your childish hexes would defeat Lord Voldemort, the man who is said to have mastered hundreds of curses?"

Slamming her hand on the desk, cracking it in two, Ciel turned her back on Crabbe and the other cowering Slytherins to return to the front of the class.

"I'm sure you all appreciate how difficult it was for Harry to be in that situation." Her eyes were powerful, "He showed a maturity beyond his years, staying until the right moment for his fellow classmate send up a warning signal before escaping, whilst he confronted the intruder." She turned back to me, "So, what happened after that?"

I swallowed hard, "Well, P-Professor Qui–"

She interrupted me, "No Harry, it was Lord Voldemort, not your teacher. There is no shame in admitting this." Her smile was kind.

"O-Okay… Voldemort was drinking the blood of the unicorn. He cursed me and I felt… a lot of pain… I tried to get his wand away with Wingardium Leviosa, and then…" I paused, I wasn't about to reveal what I did, not to everyone in the class, "I killed him… It happened so fast I don't even remember how…"

I saw a spark of something from her expression, the sharpness made me twitch strangely…

"Yes… You killed Voldemort, never to return in our poor possessed teacher." Ciel turned to the class now, "You can sit now, Harry, thank you for telling us."

I was lucky; perhaps the teachers knew how Professor Quirrell died. Ciel certainly seems to know, or at least didn't want me to bring it up in the class.

"Unicorn's blood, from a holy and sacred creature like her, it is both a blessing and blasphemy." A book on Ciel's desk began to rattle uncontrollably, until she placed a hand on it, rubbing the other cover calmly, "It grants the person who drinks it a temporary boost in their life force. The cost is great however. By allowing God's Grace to pass your lips, you will incur His wrath in your life."

"Wow…" Ron just sat there amazed. "This wrath, what does it do?"

Ciel turned to him and focused entirely on his face, making him squirm.

Something tells me that she probably has some sort of Mystic Eyes too, unless all wizards and witches are like this.

She saw I was sitting next to him and loosened up considerably, "Their lifespan will be reduced, their death absolute, and most likely painful."

Ron shirked away, "I guess he did die painfully then…" He muttered to me.

I smiled wanly back at him before returning my attention to Ciel.

"Can anyone tell me of another creature that lives off blood?"

Hermione, as always, shot her hand up first, but a lot of other people did the same. Even I knew the answer to this one.

"Miss Grainger?"

"A vampire, Professor."

"Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor." Ciel smiled before she put her hands behind her back, "If you meet one, you will die for certain."

I could sense she was in an attack mode, the air around her tingling like static, and I pulled out my wand in a flash.

Several thuds impacted the room. I had managed to raise our desk much higher now, to block her massive blade.

"Mr Potter, please lower the desk."

Feeling a bit sheepish I did so, and saw that each desk has one of her long weapons impaled in them. They all missed their human targets on purpose, only the desk was injured. No one even noticed the deadly mood change in her before the attack.

"Sorry, Ciel…" I tried to laugh it off, but she grinned instead.

"It looks like your near death experience has elevated your survival instincts and reaction time. That can only be good for your health."

As she went around everybody's desks retrieving her projectiles, she spoke to us, "In the time it took me to throw these Black Keys, you would all have been killed instantly. No need for spells. Curses or shields are ineffectual. Your necks would have been broken, and your bodies left to be sucked dry."

Snapping her fingers, the book behind her cracked open and pages upon pages flooded the class, only to form a haphazard picture on the blackboard.

"Vampires are the most common name for them. Famous in both the Magical world and to the Muggles from all the movies and lore about them." Her eyes froze all the jitters in the class, "Truly, they are the most dangerous creatures on this planet."

"The Dark Lord could kill all of them!" One boy shouted from the Slytherin section, though his voice remained anonymous as the others crowded into one area, making it impossible to tell who said that.

"Lord Voldemort would last not ten seconds. Even he would know his limits." Ciel smirked, as the pages on the board drew the outline of some human like creatures, "There are several stages to becoming a vampire. Once you are bitten by one, and the vampire gives you his blood, you will most likely die and become one the Dead. A familiar – a simple puppet – made solely to drink blood for its master."

The image of a gory human shambled across the pages on the board, then biting another drawn human.

"If your soul was not destroyed, then you become a Ghoul, eating other humans to regenerate your disintegrating body." More disgusting pictures were drawn as something came out of its grave in a cemetery, "Once it has reconstructed its brain and body, it is one of the Living Dead, and needs blood to restore its intelligence."

Some of the girls in the class, Hermione included, turned their eyes away from the graphic images behind Ciel as they morphed into more ugly deaths. I felt my skull tighten as I kept my eyes glued to our teacher and the unfolding movie.

"They finally become a vampire after a hundred years, and can create their own Dead. Still under control of their master though…" The pages on the board were splashed with red while more sheets flew out from her book on the desk, surrounding us.

"Then, there are the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors…" The room suddenly became dark, and I swore I heard Ron scream beside me. The pages produced bursts of white light before gallons of blood splashed themselves on us. Numerous laughs echoed in the classroom.

I stood still, soaked in wet vermillion, the putrid stench of rotting corpses around me.

Wait when did I stand up?

I kept eye contact with Ciel, who was now staring at me exclusively. I could tell that everyone else was hiding beneath their desks, asking for her to stop and crying for help.

But I dared not blink against her words.

"And finally, the True Ancestors, those who were vampires from the beginning…"

The unearthly roar from the pages shook the floor as I couldn't bear to avoid flicking my head up to see a crimson, smiling Moon.

Silence returned to the class as the pages slipped away back into the hardback book of hers. The blood naturally was an illusion of sorts and had vanished from all of us.

I helped Ron and Hermione up from the floor. She was shaking and grabbed me tight, hugging my arm for all her life and sniffing away her tears. Ron tried to keep his teeth from chattering so much by pressing his hands against his jaw.

I saw something in Ciel's gaze, a sense of understanding from her light sardonic smile. I was the only one who could withstand the cacophony. The only one who could face her even when everyone was retreating into themselves, wishing for a quick death.

The only one to stand up and fight.

"Since you have thirty minutes to go here, I'll let you get on with your revision for the tests. Just recall, if you hear of any strange disappearances in your area, or of bodies drained of blood, then you must let us know."

As she returned to her desk and whispered to her book, patting it on the front cover, she put it to one side as she pulled out a scroll.

No one was really in the mood to revise; their nerves had been shattered already.

The rest of the class passed by in silence, no one even risking mumbling to one another as Ciel did scan the class as she paused her writing.

I spent the rest of the time watching her movements. Small, precise stabs into the ink, her mouth moving slightly as if having a conversation, the blue peaceful eyes which were once cat-like.

Our eyes met again, and she stopped moving for another few seconds, furrowing her brow at me, before relinquishing and returning to her work.

That was when I knew that she was far too interested in me and my circumstances.

I had to be on my guard from now on.

**30 minutes later**

The moment the time was up; Ciel stood up and told everyone the class was over. The rush to escape was immediate, not to get to another class, but to get out of there as quickly as possible.

A few minutes passed in silence, since there was no class for Ciel to attend to, she remained there and continued working.

A person opened the door and entered, not awaiting a greeting from her.

"How can I help you Headmaster?" Ciel asked without looking up from her scroll.

"I just thought I'd come and see how you were settling in here." He angled his head to the door, "I see you have just had class with Harry Potter and his friends."

She paused, before sighing and lowering her quill.

"Yes, it was a joint class with Gryffindor and Slytherin." She continued after looking at her desk, "As you can see I'm doing well here."

"I also noted that the pupils were… rather pale shall we say?"

Ciel shrugged, "Harry seemed fine to me."

The elderly wizard chuckled to himself, "Yes, well, I believe he is far beyond his peers in terms of inner strength, as well as his uncanny ability to completely kill any deadly opponents when he first lays eyes on them."

Ciel said nothing as Dumbledore gave her a calculating look, before sighing, "I understand you wish to pass on the warning related to the Dead Apostles, but there is no need to terrify the poor children. You've done this to every class so far, but this was the first time with the youngest members of the school."

Ciel looked down, "I… I understand. Perhaps I was not thinking straight. I asked Harry to speak of what happened to him, to serve as the best lesson for everyone else, to be prepared." Her face fell further, "I suppose that I wasn't thinking straight…"

Smiling, Dumbledore leaned across her desk and put his hand over hers, "Elesia, this is not like twenty years ago. You are not that person any more. I promised you sanctuary here when Beauxbatons turned you away."

Ciel closed her eyes and tried not to meet his kind gaze over his half-moon spectacles.

"Unfortunately, it was too late as you know. I only heard rumours of what happened in Vatican City…" She started, and slowly he let her go, "I will not patronise you. I simply have no way of knowing what pain you went through there." He looked to his side, "Unfortunately, I had no influence at the time to ensure your safety. As you know, the Church hardly welcomes our kind there."

Ciel shook her head, "It's not your fault, Albus." She stood up and walked to her books behind her, "There was nothing you could do back then. I learned quickly of the pain and suffering the people or my village went through." Her smile was tinted with her long gaze, staring into the past, "I took that month of a thousand deaths as my penance for my multitude of sins committed."

Stopping her movement suddenly, she faced Dumbledore again and slammed her hand down on the table hard, "You know why I am here, there's no reason to treat me so kindly. You know what my orders are, and have always been. Nothing has changed."

He nodded back, "Of course I do, my dear Elesia."

He moved closer to her desk to pick up the book which created all those images. The large engraved cross on the cover was glowing slightly. He thumbed through the book, not really taking in all its contents, instead reading the emotions generated from the holy tome.

"However, whilst your orders have not changed, you have as a person. I may not be from the Church to oversee your actions, nor have any ability to monitor you during your mission, but I have faith that you will do the right thing." He held up the book, "You and your partner." Addressing the book directly, he went on, "Protect her well, Seven."

Handing it back to Ciel, who stood there in shock, she accepted it, "H-How did you…?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Not everything is a secret to me, Elesia." He folded his arms behind his back, "I will not question your movements this summer, even if they bring you to Harry Potter. I trust your judgement in these matters. I know you will not act out your orders without thorough investigation."

Turning around, Dumbledore waited at the door.

"If you need any assistance whatsoever, or a friendly face for a quiet talk, my door is always open." He bowed lightly, "Take care of yourself, Elesia."

Ciel watched him depart and close the door as she slumped back into her chair, staring at her papers without any life behind her blue irises.

"I'll try…"

Groaning, she planted her hand into her hands.

**Kings Cross  
A few weeks later**

The end of exams was a time to celebrate, and somehow I feel that I did well despite everything that went on before.

With all our might, we tried to excel in the few classes left before the tests began, to gain as many points as we could for our house.

In the end, Gryffindor won the house cup, no thanks to Hermione winning those last 5 points from Ciel. That was the final turning point against Slytherin. Snape didn't have the time or will to grant any extra points to Slytherin in his Potions class. He was still visiting Draco every waking moment, I guess what he saw in the forest really affected him.

Nevertheless, Draco was able to at least sit his exams, though I think he took it literally, not having moved a quill throughout the tests.

But now, that was all finished for our first year. We were congratulated by Dumbledore, and again he mentioned the fight between me and Voldemort, much to my chagrin. The last thing I needed was more attention.

So here I am, back in London.

Face to face with Petunia, tapping her foot on the ground with an unnerving rhythm.

Hermione was striding out with me, clutching my sleeve tightly when she saw the look in her vile glare. Her parents were holding onto her trolley further away.

Ron was also shakily walking on my other side, his own family stayed back at his request.

We had passed the portal into the Muggle world, so we couldn't really talk about the school and other forbidden topics.

It was all against my will, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Hermione stepped forwards first, "Don't you dare hurt Harry again. He's not going to do any more of your assignments any more."

She tried her best to give a stern expression, but it only looked like she was trying to figure out the answer to a tough question. Her cutely scrunched up face was not really capable of true anger, not yet at least.

Petunia merely peered down at her, not even lowering her face to view her before speaking, "What do you know, little girl? It is in his blood. There is no way he can refuse what his own body craves."

Hermione shook, her arms trembling. Her face was red too, and her eyes watery.

"F- Fine…" Ron stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. His own voice was beginning to break, a sign he too was scared, "If you must t-train him, and 'assign' Harry some 'essays', don't give him too many. It isn't good to have too much work to do for s-summer."

Keeping his words low, he managed to make it seem benign to listeners, but we all knew what was implied.

"It is out of my control. I get the subjects to 'study'. If Harry wants, I can complete some of them for him. However, he will never learn those lessons." Petunia widened her eyes at him, then at Hermione. Their flinches were slight but they didn't run away from her, "You must both care for him a great deal; you wouldn't even budge from my 'intent'."

Closing her eyes and relaxing her posture, she just gave me a bored and disappointed look. Her body manner and expression was now that of a bored housewife coming to pick up her unruly child, or nephew, from school.

"Fine, I won't tax him too much this summer. Whether you like it or not, he must be educated." Taking my trolley, she sharply twisted her head at us, "I'll take your bags, and you have five minutes, Harry."

Pulling the trolley with her, Petunia strolled off as if they just had a pleasant conversation.

Ron wiped his forehead, waiting until she was out of earshot, "Harry, you need to be careful around her… I almost wet myself… What did she do?"

"You know what, the same thing I can, but I think she put a lot of killing and intimidation into her Eyes then." I breathed out slowly, "I told you it wouldn't make much difference."

"It doesn't matter, she listened to us." Halting her shaking by sheer will, Hermione snapped her head to me, "Promise me Harry… You are not to kill any humans, not one." Her eyes were still wet, "And if you must, kill only five creatures this summer. No more." She held my hands with her own, "Please… You can't keep doing this to yourself. You'll end up like –"

Cutting herself off in mid-sentence, I knew what she was about to say.

I'd become nothing but a ruthless killer.

It would start with killing demons, then dark creatures, then peaceful ones, and finally humans.

The only person I knew who vaguely matches that description, aside from Petunia, would be the murderer of my parents.

Voldemort.

Even then, from what little I know, he has a lot of intelligence behind him, he isn't a mindless predator. Regardless, I don't want to become like that either.

"I promise that much at least, Hermione." I tried to smile, but it seemed insincere, unsure of my own self, "I don't want to become another assassin. I still want to go to school, go on field trips, visit new places, and meet new people. I don't want to live in that world that Petunia is in."

Whatever it was I said, it appeared to placate her fears, and her returned smile made my heart beat harder. She wiped her face with her sleeve from under her robes, "Good, I knew you wouldn't want to become like her."

She turned to Ron and grabbed his hand, pulling it over hers which was still clasped to my own.

"Hey!" He protested feebly.

She ignored his meek exclamation, "Harry, you promised us this, so we promise to you that no matter what, we'll be there for you. We have our owls, Royal Mail – that's Muggle post, Ron – and even if I have to walk up to your front door and ring your bell, I will find out how you are doing during summer."

Ron, flushing further nodded in agreement, "Yeah mate, you told us everything, the least we can do is hear you out, to talk about this stuff, since no one else can. Well, maybe your aunt, but she doesn't seem to be the best judge of morality…"

We all chuckled at that line, lightening the mood a tad.

"Thanks everyone…" I really was happy; this is what it meant to have friends finally. "I'll do my best to contact you. I hope you both relax too in your own ways."

They looked at each other and nodded, "We will." Hermione answered, as she released her hand. Ron did the same, "See you in September, Harry."

"Take care…" Ron said, as he waved at his family, letting them know he was going to them.

I waved to them and nodded at Ron and Hermione, "Bye…"

Somehow, my heart was feeling the closeness of this friendship, but my brain was telling me one other major factor, which threatened all of this.

I lived with Petunia.

Disregarding my errant thoughts, I placed my fingers on the frame of my glasses and smirked, settling my distracted mind.

If there was a need to, I could easily force my opinion upon her, whether she liked it or not.

Only then will we know whose killing technique was truly better.

**Two weeks later  
Cornwall  
Dusk**

The fields of pasture grew deep orange as the sun passed the horizon, the cows slowly retreating to rest elsewhere warmer.

Crouched in a tree, I waited. Petunia was above me, scanning the environment.

"The village is two miles away. We leave in three minutes, once the sun is fully gone."

I nodded back. The enemy I was going to face would be different to the others, a fairy creature which took up residence in a mound nearby.

Humans, as they do, disturbed the area, and it has now been on a killing spree.

The time had arrived, so I rushed to the village, prepared for a battle.

The deaths were noticed for the sheer number, which were noticed by Petunia and her other colleagues. People weren't simply massacred, most died in their sleep, as if suffocating, but no real cause of death was established. I'm guessing there were other factors in this as well, but whatever it was, I'm here now.

Petunia determined that this village would be next on its list. Seeing as the home of the creature was a hundred miles away, it has been very wide in its range of deaths. No one in this village has died unexpectedly yet, so this is the only place it could go. Petunia said it was an ancient warning to keep away from her home, by scaring all neighbouring towns.

"Away from the streets, head in through the trees."

Following her orders, we shied away from the artificial lights for the blackness of nature. We held fast for another thirty minutes until even the street lamps went off. This being a village of only a couple of dozen people at most, there was no need for their lighting to be so extravagant, hence their scheduled shutdown.

And then I saw her.

I had to marvel as her translucent, golden body swayed with the wind. She possessed a crown with blue gems encrusted in it, and her face was both serene and regal. I was fascinated by how tall she was, over three meters at least, which just goes to show that I've been watching too many Disney movies in the past. She didn't even hide, simply walking – or was it floating? – down the main road.

She was the perfect example of a Sidhe.

Petunia as always gave me a background of the species. Originally from Ireland, the Sidhe are one of the fairies of the land. This one made it across the sea to the English Isles and settled here. Once she found a good home, she made it her own.

They are a peace loving people, helping out humans back in the days when history was first and slowly being recorded in books, though most of their feats and legends have been long forgotten. Indeed, as with this one, she was dressed like a queen, her flowing dress a pale silver colour, though still as translucent as the rest of her. The sound of static, similar to a swarm of bees, is a sign that they are approaching.

However, when angered…

Progress being what it is, a survey was done of her patch of land, and some minor building work done for an electric pylon to connect another town to upgrade to a better connection for the National Grid.

Petunia said those old warnings, as if emulating that era ago, would not be heeded since there is no one of this time would be able to understand it.

Therefore she had to be stopped here, before her tendencies would result in the deaths of hundreds of people. There was no negotiating or bargaining.

She had to be killed once and for all, for the protection of humanity.

The Sidhe was nearing a house and paused at the doorway, before bowing slightly and beginning to phase through the entrance.

My first task was to lure her away from her future victims.

I stepped onto the road, the loud crunching of the cobblestones creating enough of a sound to attract her attention.

She stopped, before looking at me. Her face showed no surprise or shock. Her attention drifted to me, as her form got closer, much faster than I expected.

I ran back, away from the homes, jogging lightly before glancing behind me.

"Shit!"

I swore as I ducked under a swipe from her arm.

She was too fast, could it be teleportation?

No, not quite, her speed was god-like, but only in pursuit it seemed.

We were now near a patch of forest as she circled me, somehow cautious that I managed to avoid her attack. It was not like the troll's clubbing, but at a speed impossible to avoid.

For normal humans that is.

Taking this one short moment in the battle, I pulled off my glasses and tucked them into my pocket. Wielding the knife, I readied myself.

Her arms elongated and became sharp knives of their own, and she commenced slashing towards me. It was all I could do to block her blade with my own, the clashes creating sparks and sounds of metal hitting ice.

Wait… Ice?

I leapt back and saw the ground was slowing freezing around her. The morning dew of the countryside became the frost, and even colder wind chill breached my clothing.

I had to act fast before the battleground became disadvantageous to me.

Lunging in, I swept my arm across her blocking blades, aiming for the lines in them. Sliding by on the wet grass, I also lopped off her arm at the shoulder as insurance.

Then I felt her scream.

It wasn't a yell that echoed across the hills of Cornwall, but one that resonated and reverberated within my eardrums. Her telepathic cries were stopping me from thinking properly and my senses were muddled.

Her skin changed from golden shimmer to a cerulean blue, and I felt her change from the way the ground suddenly froze, each blade of grass now a spiky icicle. This was a massive difference and potentially fatal if I were to fall or slip up.

Towering over me, her face now showed a smile, and teeth like hypodermic needles, oozing some form of glue. It could only be poison as her mouth now started drooling copiously.

Slamming her remaining blade arm into the ground, I felt a small rumble before my side was ripped up.

"Gaaahhh!"

I couldn't help but exclaim my pain; a chunk of flesh was torn away. The area around me was that of crystal spikes a metre tall, and all razor sharp by the ease they sliced into my side and now my arm.

She floated up by several metres into the air, and then shot down at me, her blade aiming for my neck.

I couldn't die here in this simple field.

Calculating my chances, I waited until the time was right, and cut the lines of the crystals, shattering them completely, before staring up at her and throwing my blade at her, though intentionally off-target above her.

This new angry state of hers showed more emotion, and I could see her puzzlement in my suicidal actions.

As her eyes were fixed on my approaching knife, I pushed up from the ground, using the darkness and own of strength to arrive over her head before she realised it.

Grabbing her scalp with both hands, using the forward momentum from my jump, I twisted it until I heard a small crack.

Pulling my knife from the air, which now arrived in the palm of my hand from my predicted trajectory, I dug it into the line in her neck, then down her torso, slicing straight through the lines there.

Leaping off her dying body, she landed in her own trap of icy grass and crystal, splintering them as she ground to a halt.

Meanwhile, I had landed smoothly away from her, gradually coming to a stop after digging my hands into the earth, my shoes and trousers covered in mud from the damp mossy dirt.

Petunia was approaching me, alert for the Sidhe lying on the ground.

"Kill her. End the suffering."

I saw that the cuts I inflicted – while impossible to heal from – were not fatal and she was struggling to breathe. She looked desperate; to kill me or to survive, I couldn't decide what was running through her alien mind.

I put my glasses back on and whispered an apology to her, before plunging my knife down into her skull, jerking my wrist to spiral the edge against its innards, cracking that beautiful blue gem of hers in the process.

Her movements ceased, and her arm fell to the ground as the life left her body. I watched as her essence melted away like water, seeping into the soil until nothing was left visible. Even her projected crystal shards had dissolved, the magic now broken as its caster had perished.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Petunia watched me carefully.

"Not bad, you weren't toying with her too much. Not too many wasted movements and though unprepared for her environmental control and magic, you persevered." Her smirk was insulting, "Throwing your own weapon away though? A risky strategy, what if she could follow your movements and intercepted your flight with her blade? The only thing which could block it would be your own skeleton, which as you know is a rather fatalist attack."

"Okay… Fine…" I accepted her criticism. The throbbing at my side was returning, "Could we go now? I'm beginning to hurt a little."

Petunia tutted and walked away without helping me. I hobbled after her, eager to get some painkillers or a bandage at least.

That was until I felt an arrow of ice spear my shoulder.

"Aaagh!"

The heat from the battle was replaced with a freezing influence and my body slowing to a crawl. My blood vessels were chilled and I felt even my heart become harder to pump the warm life fluid to my arteries.

Petunia was rushing back to me now, but before she could intervene, someone else blurred in front of her and used a large sword to break the spear apart in one slice, before pushing me and planting some paper on the wound.

Applying it to my side also, the pain was numbed to the extent I could stand up normally now.

My body warmed up fast and glowing white pages stuck to my injuries, healing me gradually.

Angling my head back I saw ten – no, make that twenty – Sidhe appearing from the trees, only for two of them to be felled by six blades thrown at them, each one hitting a vital point.

Thinking back, they weren't swords or knives, but something I had seen before.

Black Keys.

Holding my tender shoulder, Ciel put her face close to my own, "Harry, can you move?"

Those eyes were large and deep, and for once I felt that these were what they really looked like. Her pupils were dilated from the dark, a slight pale blue patch on one iris, and her eyebrows curled upwards as they neared each other, with her forehead displaying barely a wrinkle of worry.

I swallowed and nodded back, before feeling an intense seething fury from behind us, I spun round quickly, "W-Wait, Petunia!"

My aunt had two knives raised in a crouched stance, ready to leap on Ciel like a wild animal, snarling with such viscosity even I had to step back from her. She twirled the blades into a reverse grip to make it easier to stab and slash her, before I managed to interrupt her thoughts.

"Petunia, this is my teacher at school, Ciel…" I was nudged further back as my teacher held out an arm in front of me, shielding me from the sight.

"She's from the Church!"

I saw Petunia's after-image fade away, another sign of her intense speed again.

Or a better way to evaluate that last thought was the fact she was now less than a metre away, after first refracting back into the visual spectrum to launch her first thrust.

"They must all die!"

Uncaring of my explanation, she leapt at Ciel, who expertly parried the knives with her own Keys. Their clashes went on even as the Sidhe sped closer from the opposite end, firing more of their ice arrows.

Deftly dodging the projectiles, Ciel and Petunia laid into one another, beginning to cause injuries to each other, scrapes and cuts appearing on their arms and legs.

Feeling a surge within me, I lowered my glasses, sandwiched between my aunt and teacher in a death match, and a large group of Sidhe hell bent on revenge.

Choosing for myself, I turned sharply to face the nearing horde of Sidhe. Their lines glowed red to me, much like their furious visages.

Whoever I killed must have been their mother, or leader. No matter what, she was important to them.

And they would die to kill her murderer.

So, why not oblige them?

Running at them, I directed my efforts at the closest enemy, and decided to forego the hassle of toying with my prey, instead plunging headlong into the poor cannon fodder, slicing his arms off before diving into his gelatinous body, slashing the lines from within.

Now coated in its blue bodily fluids and flesh, or whatever it was made of, I removed the legs of the next one, spinning constantly until she was just only her head left, the rest of her body chopped into mincemeat beneath her.

By now their attention was full on me, and I felt the hum of magic growing around me. Cursing to myself, I pounced on the nearest Sidhe, narrowly avoiding the crystal shards that sprung up around me, carving a hole in his chest for me to escape through.

But it wasn't enough, there were too many of them. As they levelled their bows at me and the earth began to tremble from the combined magic of six of them, I knew that there would no safe ground for me any more.

That was until two figures took out four of them in one fell swoop.

Black Keys pulverised the face and chests of two of them, whilst the other person vanished and reappeared into view after tearing open gashes where their throats would have been, and gouging out their eyes too for good measure.

Landing in front of me, Ciel and Petunia were on guard for any movement, their backs to each other and me.

Smiling at them, I faced away from the twosome to face the Sidhe, creating our final counterattack formation.

"I made a promise to Hermione…" I couldn't hide it any longer, Ciel already knew far too much about this side of me now, "I would only kill five creatures this summer. My quota is almost full, I can only take out one more."

I raised my blade at one Sidhe I selected at random in front of me.

"I trust you can take care of the rest?"

Ciel chuckled, "In a heretic country of Protestants… I find myself fighting the remnants of the Old Faith, the blasphemy against Christ from the generation of the Druids." Holding six Black Keys in between her clenched fingers of both hands, she spoke louder, her blades glowing silver, "Arise, O Lord, in thine anger, lift up thyself because of the rage of mine enemies: and awake for me to the judgment that thou hast commanded."

Petunia stood there, a completely neutral pose, the arms pointed straight down to the ground, but her daggers angled sharply upwards at an acute angle, still being held in their reverse grip.

"Abominations against humanity, creatures of the night, our kind will never mingle with your own. Millennia will never change this fact." Bending her knees to the extreme, arms raised above her head, she growled, "Be joyful, for tonight was your last feast of souls. Your deaths were predetermined from the beginning."

I just focused on my last target for some time, and spoke exclusively to her. This time, she moved back a bit, finally realising she had messed with the wrong person.

"Be sliced by the blades of summer snow, fragile thing."

I smirked, whilst idly handling my blade playfully.

Time to dance…

That second, the earth and tufts of grass flew up into the air as we all launched ourselves into the fray on this quiet, moonless night.

**Author's Notes**

Umm, wow, most of this was a surprise to me too! Looks like the characters just want to write themselves out. I think Petunia is becoming a bit like Ryougi, which is a frightening thought…

In case anyone is interested, Harry just before he kills a demon has been using Nanaya Shiki's quotes from Melty Blood. And Ciel is naturally quoting the Bible too.

Till the next chapter.

J


	7. Holy Orders

**The Mystic Eyes of Harry Potter**

**Holy Orders**

**Ten minutes later**

The grass crunched beneath my feet as I watched the crystalline structure shatter and melt around me. My uniform was plastered to my body, drenched as I was in the bodily fluids of the youngling I slayed.

That defenceless child.

My glasses were back on my face, shielding my eyes from sensing the death in everything around me. The dull throb in my head was fading away in the background as I surveyed the damage around us.

The bodies of the Sidhe were nothing more than patches of wet earth, the grass growing white from their skin drying up and breaking up into powder due to the lack of internal organs keeping them moist.

Petunia was sitting on a stump, caused by one of her wilder attacks, where she reinforced her blades to simply destroy the tree and the enemy behind it. Wiping the blades on her anti-demon enchanted paper, she kept her eyes firmly on the other person with us.

I looked to my professor carefully. Ciel was standing away from us, looking at the ground with a furrowed brow as she held her Black Keys tighter.

Unable to take the silence any more, I walked up to her.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

Her animal irises expanded to normal human proportions, and her face became smooth once more as her worry lines vanished.

"Nothing, this ground is now cursed and the grass will never grow again here." Her hand flinched, making the Keys clatter together, "I have the ability to purify the land here, but to do so whilst there is an opponent like her would only result in a further, unnecessary, battle. Also, this is Protestant land, so it would go against the Vatican regulations."

I understood what she meant. Since the Reformation in the 16th century that we were taught in primary school, England had its own separate religious belief. The Anglican Church was still officially Christian, but the main Roman Catholic side is probably still a little upset over the way it was created.

The way she was acting though, was contrary to what her order seemed to be.

"You still want to help though, don't you?"

I could see her fidget, the plain fact of the land being cursed for all time was right in front of her, something she could restore but she was denied permission to do so.

"Yes… Despite everything." She turned away, "I can't hide it though, if I was to perform the ritual here, they would find out."

I shirked back, feeling a sudden pulse of energy from Ciel as she directed her full attention onto me. Petunia got to her feet rapidly.

"What are you thinking, Executor?" Her pose was ready for a fast strike.

"Nothing, Demon Hunter." Ciel stared back at her, her eyes never wavering from me.

Petunia folded her arms, "You're not going to be able to hypnotise him to believe in you, he can break out of that."

Even as she spoke, the pressure lessened as Ciel lowered her eyelids slightly, "I was not forcing anything upon Harry."

"It felt like a suggestion to be honest…" I spoke up, trying to diffuse this electric tension crackling around me.

Her eyebrows moved closer to each other as the stare vanished, only to be replaced with a searching expression.

"Harry, I didn't mean to…" She shut her eyes and turned around, the metal of her Keys turning white and disappearing into the hilt as she hid them beneath her sleeves, "I'll see you back at school for the next term."

She started off without pausing. Petunia scoffed, "Good riddance, the Church are never to be trusted."

I felt that other side of me bubble up, "Shut up." I pointed my blade at her, "I'm not one of you. Ciel may be your enemy, but she's not mine."

She spat on the grey soil, "Fine, if you want to chase her, be that way." Her sneer was dripped in oily tar, "Thanks to your childish promise with your not-girlfriend, there'll be no more targets for you this summer. I cannot teach you without live prey any more. If you think you can learn more from Bow, then go ahead."

Her glare was deadly, and I felt her eyes forcing something onto me.

"Thanks to your Headmaster, I am obligated to keep you in my house for the majority of the summer. He didn't mention me needing to be near you throughout the time." Slashing her weapons at me in a defensive gesture as she was sheathing them, Petunia stamped up to her feet, "So, begone from my sight, and make sure you get home in time for the term to begin."

I took a step back and noticed that she really intended to leave me here, running into the woods and speeding to where the car was parked several miles away.

Without wasting any more time, I leapt over the small hill in the opposite direction and saw Ciel still walking away, an inconspicuous car nearly blending into the background waiting for her.

"Ciel, wait for me!"

I ran to her. No thanks to Petunia's insane training, and the practise I had at school, I knew I could catch up to her, if she was a normal human.

But I knew somehow, she wasn't entirely human, not any more.

Therefore I didn't lower my speed, afraid she may choose to escape at her top speed, which I would never be able to match now. My muscles weren't the greatest for long enduring sprints.

Her quizzical face made me chuckle.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

I saw her fingers gesture strangely, before I realised how odd it must be for her.

She saw a boy like me recently and savagely kill the most vulnerable creature after having slain three others and then having this person run to her when he should have returned home.

I skidded to a stop just as I felt the magic flush the area, her eyes were cautious and calculating.

The sweat beaded on my brow as I panted to release the adrenaline slowly.

She thought I was here to finish her off.

"Sorry…" I walked normally, trying to slow my accelerated heartbeat, "I didn't mean to scare you, Ciel." I was within two metres of her, just outside her range, "I'm not upset about the suggestion thing earlier. Petunia's right, it didn't really affect me that much." I smiled at her, "You could have just asked me if you wanted to know something."

"H-Harry…" The hilts in her hand retreated into her sleeve again, "I don't understand… Why are you here?"

"I need to explain things to you. I'm not like Petunia. Can we go somewhere to talk in private?"

Ciel cracked a real smile now, her guard lowering completely, "We're already completely alone here, Harry. How much more private do you want?"

I coughed, realising how stupid I must sound now, only to feel a warm piece of clothing covering me.

"Come on, you're freezing and you don't even realise it." Her head indicated the car, "I'll put the heating on."

Walking briskly to it, she had handed me her holy robes, which were a little too big for me, but somehow shrunk in size to fit me. They also felt very heavy, something was hard and lined inside the sleeves. They were also generating something akin to an anti-cold field, perhaps a heating charm.

This was when I noticed her body.

The slim outfit she wore beneath it left little to the imagination, and I began to wonder if she was getting a chill given how much of her arms and legs were exposed to the air. There was a slight humming coming from her person, and I could see a faint shimmer about her person, perhaps she was generating a shield of her own. I could even see some faint tattoos flickering, but they were too indistinct to really tell what they were.

"As part of the Church, it wouldn't do for one of her faithful to be exposed to the elements and experience their side-effects." She was simply shrugging off the morning freeze, as she opened the door to her small car "Get in."

Looking at the mini, I pulled off the robe and handed it to its rightful owner, and the size returned to its standard one. Faltering for a second, she smiled and put it on again before patting me on the head.

Once inside the cramped space, she turned the ignition and the engine sputtered into life. Moving her hand, she switched on the heating, the fan blowing into her hair.

"Aah, much better." Her face was rosy, though I assumed that the intense fire being blown out from the vent helped, "Don't you think Harry?"

"Yeah, it's really snug now."

It was the truth, within a minute the whole car was now perfect for room temperature, and even the fogged up window didn't feel so cold even though it was really close to it. I could feel the heat permeating my uniform, and it dried quickly, returning to its normal colour.

"I cast a spell to clean you up; we can't have you walking about like that in polite company." Ciel explained.

After a minute of allowing the windscreen to become transparent again, Ciel began to drive away, her mind now focused on the road.

Her look on concentration was a little too intense for the mundane act of keeping to her lane, and I took a metaphorical stab in the dark at what she was thinking about.

"You probably want to know everything about me now, right?"

Her gaze passed over me for a second, "To be honest, after seeing something like that, I'm not really sure I want to know, but I can't just leave it be both as your teacher and as a member of the Church."

A sigh escaped my lips, at least she was honest. I didn't expect this secret of mine to be kept for too long. The problem was that a teacher had found out, which may make life harder at school.

This is disregarding the obvious factor of her belonging to the Church, a group Petunia has mentioned before we even met her.

"Okay, I don't know what I can tell you, I'm pretty new to all this too, but what do you need from me?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at this, "I don't need anything, Harry." She changed gear as we neared the motorway, even though it felt like the car was barely moving compared to the other people speeding this early in the morning, "Are you a killer? That is my main question."

"I don't kill humans."

That was my truth. I only feel the need to kill anything non-human. Voldemort in the Professor's body didn't count since in my mind, I couldn't consider him human, the way he possessed him.

"Good response, but that didn't answer my question." Her face hardened, "I can't have you go down the same path as me Harry, there is only suffering in the end."

I had to smile, she was right of course, but that didn't mean that just because of that I would stop.

"You've probably read about how my parents died, how Voldemort killed them and then trying with me." My breath fogged up the glass a little, "I was left without a family, except the Dursleys..." I felt my hand grip my knees tighter, "And Petunia..."

"I was like you once, my family died too, my whole village." The eyes were downcast, before she smiled at me peacefully, "Then I died, and now here I am, atoning. Unable to die again."

"Unable?" I had to see for myself, only my Invisibility cloak was impervious to damage.

I stared at her, peeking over the rim of my glasses, and wasn't surprised to see lines on her. However, they were admittedly small and harder to trace than normal humans and demons.

And a thousand times less than Professor Quirrell...

My stomach lurched badly, the shock of seeing such a dead-yet-living body back then still gives me the creeps, reminding me that my eyes were some sort of abomination. My glasses were plastered back to protect my sanity again.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She flashed the indicator and parked on the hard shoulder of the motorway, "Are you sick?"

"No... Well, not in the usual sense..." I had already given in and told my friends, since they would be most understanding of what my life is like on a daily sense.

I was never going to tell Petunia, even if I had to take it with me to the grave.

But...

There's a part of me that wishes I could somehow let an adult know, someone who could tell me what I was doing was right or wrong, to ask me how I was, to talk to me from a position of experience.

The only person that came to mind from my entire life was Miss, but I had a feeling I wouldn't see her again for many years.

In spite of all the original misgivings I had about her during that first school lesson, I knew that somehow she was the best person to talk to about all this.

"H-How many people have you killed, Ciel?"

She drew back at my serious question, "Where's this coming from now?"

"I saw you, the way you fought Petunia and the Sidhe, you've fought in many battles, I can tell." I had to know this first of all before letting her know, "Can you remember everyone you killed?"

Letting out a deep breath, she turned to me fully, her eyes never drifting above my neck.

"Yes, everyone, each man, woman, child, demon, werewolf, and vampire." Her hand gripped my own, "I can't count the numbers, there's too many to list, too many souls that have been lost."

I nodded back at her, "That's good to hear, you are a good killer, like me and Petunia. Although she thinks that she's better than you, you're both the same in that you are suited to fight and kill." I covered Ciel's hand with my other, "Unlike Petunia though, we both feel a part of us die each time we kill. That's why I know I can tell you my secret."

"Secret?" Ciel looked up at me as I took off my glasses.

"The main reason how I can kill anything with my knife."

**Half an hour later  
Cornwall**

The early morning radio was quiet in the trundling Mini as we turned off the motorway to some quiet streets in the middle of some fields.

Ciel was abnormally quiet after I told her about my eyes, the lines where places can be cut, how I used it on inanimate objects, and against the demons Petunia set me up against.

A part of me wondered if I had to prevent her from ever leaving this car alive.

Thankfully I squashed down that impulse before it had a chance to grow and infest me. All the while, the radio was sending out the soft crooning sounds before the static grew too intense.

Ciel switched it off finally when nothing of the music could be heard on the radio.

"By the way, where are we going?"

Ciel nodded ahead of her, "There."

There was a small church in the middle of the plain, surrounded by old rocks and was placed at the top of a small hill. As we got closer I realised the rocks were actually gravestones, and they littered the flat grounds around the hill.

Stopping the car, Ciel opened the door and I mirrored her actions. She seemed tense as he looked up at the building.

"Is there a demon in there, or a vampire?" I asked, partly hopeful too since it would snap her out of this strange silent mood.

"Hardly, quite the opposite in fact, I doubt anything unholy or impure of heart could get this close." She turned to face me, "That fact that you are still here is impressive, since everyone else has more or less abandoned this land, leaving it to return to nature. The fact that this area is Unplottable only enhances that fact."

"Umm... Thanks, I think..."

In a way I think she was saying that I wasn't as bad as she thought.

"You've entrusted me with a terrible truth, Harry. Your ability to cut into lines which no other human or non-human can see defies all magical theory. The only thing it can link back to is from your first real encounter with a spell, being the Killing Curse. It failed in its task, but gave you this curse, your Mystic Eyes do not see only where things can be cut, they can see the death of the object."

"The death...?"

I had never thought of it like that. Of course, if a human had an arm or two cut off didn't die from the shock, they would later die due to blood loss. However, would slicing a finger do the same thing, or just one hand?

Ciel must have seen me mulling this over, since she answered me.

"Yes, you are physically cutting parts away from the body, but at the same time, you are killing that object by severing all ties to the parent. If you did that to a vampire whose sole ability was to split himself into six hundred and sixty six beasts, then each animal you cut would forever be unable to heal and return to the main body. Like removing a piece from a completed puzzle and distorting the connectors, you can't simply clip it back into place; it would forever be loose, broken, and imperfect."

Her face grew stern again, "This power is beyond anything I have ever seen, even in the Scriptures..." She walked towards me, "And it all resides in you, Harry. The offspring of two outcasts of the elite Demon Hunter clans and an ancient wizarding family."

I closed my eyes, realising too late that she lured me here, to die alone in a place where no one could ever find me or my rotting body for years to come.

I felt her hand land on my head, before beginning to ruffle through my hair.

"Good thing for you that there's someone like me to help you out if you ever feel pressured by everything around you."

That's when all doubts were erased in me, that day in the peaceful fields with the sunrise behind her, rubbing my head like a mother would do to an adoring child.

Ciel would never harm me as long as I lived.

"You ready, Harry?" She held out her hand to me, and I accepted it.

"For what?"

"Very few people have ever been to this sacred place, you will be one of the privileged."

She pushed open the creaking oak doors, a series of indecipherable runes and words from a tongue I didn't recognise engraved in the door arch flickered slightly in the sunlight.

As the beam of light entered the chapel, I saw not a speck of dust in the air as you would expect from any location. Somehow this place was blessed to such an extent that time was halted, preventing anything from degrading or slowly eroding.

Ciel walked up the aisle, her clomping boots echoing on the stone slabs, walking past the pews. I was close behind her, eager to see what she was trying to find.

"Wait here, Harry."

Ciel went up the three steps to the altar as the sun shone down upon it from the large stained glass window, streaming yellow, white and blue light onto the large marble block which had a cross engraved on it, facing the congregation.

She knelt in front of the altar performed the sign of the cross and whispered a small prayer, before getting up and nearing behind the altar.

She bent over, and then completely knelt to the ground, but I couldn't see what she was doing.

"It's not here..."

She stood up, holding only a blue shroud, which must have held a large object in it until recently; I could feel that shroud from here, sensing some sort of power from it.

"What's missing, Ciel?"

She shook her head, "I can't tell you Harry, sorry. It's restricted knowledge for almost all wizards." She laid a hand on the altar and felt the smooth, unmarred surface, "Suffice it to say, it is very powerful and ancient, but it has been taken away from its rightful spot." She looked at me neutrally, "I need to report this to my superiors."

She started down the steps, and as I looked up above her, I realised that the stained glass wasn't of who I expected at all.

Petunia and the Vernon weren't very religious, but they took me and Dudley to Mass sometimes just to be seen by the neighbours and the school they wanted Dudley to get into. On their main windows in that church, the cross motive is standard, as was the ever-present image of Christ.

However, this one was different. A group of people, mostly silver colours were kneeling front of a small figure sitting on a throne. Instead of a crown of thorns, there was a gold one there, and the face, while not very detailed, was distinctly smaller and paler, with blonde hair. The person wore robes of blue and silver and the hands were resting on a yellow and white sword which was pointed down onto the space in front of the throne.

This didn't match up to anything in the history I learnt about, which is why it stood out to me. Ciel wasn't going to elaborate further on what she was trying to find, so I jogged after her to the doorway, but not before I gave one more look at that altar and window.

I had to seal that image into my memory, since every sense in my body told me I would never see this place again in my life.

Within minutes we were in the car, returning to civilisation, after a mile, I felt my body grow colder and shivered.

"Don't worry, it'll pass, we've just left the bounded field of that area, your body will return to normal in a few moments." She handed me the blue shroud from the back seat, the one removed from the chapel, "Keep this, it should warm you up."

"So, where are we going now?" I asked, after seeing that she was biting her lip.

"I'm meeting my contact in London. You however, I have to take home." Ciel glanced at me kindly, "I've already shown you too much of my world, you have school to think about and -"

"And killing demons assigned to me?" I scoffed back, "Ciel, I know what you're talking about, but we do live in the same dark side of England, with skills that no else should know about."

She paused after my interruption, "True. But I can't risk you meeting him."

Pulling out her mobile phone, Ciel began to dial a number.

"It's me. The artefact is missing." A voice responded on the other end, "I'm with someone here, so after I drop him off, we can meet." The voice seemed curious from its heightened tone. Ciel took some time to reply before glancing at me, "Harry Potter."

Now I definitely heard laughter before he person continued. Ciel jerked her hand at me, "For you."

Her eyes were murderous as I took the phone, "H-Hello?"

"A pleasure to speak with you Harry, the man who took down the Dark Lord."

The second I heard his oily, patronising voice I took an instant dislike to him, "It was mostly an accident, I didn't do anything to stop him myself."

"Don't be so humble, there are no accidents under the watchful gaze of God." I had nothing to reply to that before he went on, "It would be my honour to finally meet you in person. I trust that Ciel will be the perfect protector for one such as yourself. Until we meet in London, Mr Potter."

The line disconnected and I just stared down at it.

"I don't like him."

"Not many people do." Ciel replied honestly as she increased the gear for the last time, "It's going to be a long drive, we'll stop for a break on the way, so get comfortable, Harry."

Leaning back in the seat, I watched Ciel turn the radio back on to listen to some early morning songs.

**Several hours later**

The Mini reached its destination in central London, parking in some side street. Popping some money in the black meter, turning the handle for the coins to register, Ciel let out a long breath.

"Be careful around him Harry, he has a way with words. We'll get this meeting underway and hopefully he should leave once I give my report to him." She checked the time from a hanging clock outside a chemist, "Stick close and don't talk much. I don't think I need to say it, but don't tell him about your secret, at all."

'S-Sure…" I watched as we approached a very fancy looking restaurant.

"The Cinnamon Club?"

Ciel nodded, "We're eating here. They have the most delectable curry in London."

Now she had the most curious face I have ever seen on her. Instead of the ultra-serious killer look, or the neutral impartial teacher, or even the kind-hearted smile, she now had a lusty drool as she stared into the doorway.

We went in and were met by the maître d', who after checking the reservations list nodded and escorted us to a table near a quiet corner. As we neared it, an Asian man wearing the same robes as Ciel, and a very conceited smile nodded and stood up.

"Welcome Ciel, I booked our table previously so our discussions should be less public."

He bowed lightly to the maître d' who bowed back in return and left discretely, understanding the implications behind the man's words.

"Please sit, I hear the curry at this restaurant is most likely the hottest in the United Kingdom, care to try some?"

Ciel glanced at the menu, "Not today, but I will have some regardless." She turned to me, "Harry, the Korma should be very mild, and also slightly sweet, would you like to try that?"

"I've never really had Indian food before; the Dursleys didn't really like all that sort of foreign food."

"Then it's decided." The man raised his hand and gestured for the waiter to come over, after taking their orders, he returned with a form for the other priest to fill in.

"What's that for?" I asked, since it was strange for people to need to write something before eating.

He scoffed, "This is a disclaimer stating that I understand that the level of heat is too much for some people, basically saying I understand the risks and that I do not sue the restaurant should I die…"

Signing it with a flourish, he handed it back to the young man who walked away.

"Now, aren't you going to introduce us, Ciel, or should I say, Professor?"

I could see her jaw tighten again, before slackening and speaking to me, "Harry, this is a colleague of mine, Kotomine Kirei." She glared stiffly at him, "Kotomine, this is Harry Potter."

"Mr Kirei, are you from Japan?"

"Please, call me Kotomine, all my colleagues do that." He waved me off, "And yes, I hail from Japan as am currently posted there."

"Hmm, just like Miss." I wondered out loud.

"Miss? Is this a friend of yours?" He inquired with his lop-sided smile.

I felt a sudden rush grip my heart. I didn't like Kirei the moment I met him, so I knew that I had to keep my distance from him, even in the kind of information I feed him.

"Oh, just someone I met a while ago. I can't even remember her name."

Aoko Aozaki.

It took me a while to pronounce it properly, but I never told anyone that name, not even Ciel, not yet at least.

Kirei's condescending smirk remained, he could tell I was hiding something, but whatever it was he didn't go out of his way to gather this information from me.

"Very well." He turned to Ciel, "How did your mission go, and more to the point, why is Harry here?"

Kirei's stare was level with my teacher, and yet she didn't flinch in her explanation, which she had probably been rehearsing for a while.

"While on my way to the mission, I came across Harry and his aunt being attacked by a species of faerie. The twosome did not have any ability to defend themselves, so I took it upon myself to intervene."

The waiter returned with their drinks and a starter course. When he left Kirei continued.

"I see. Harry was quite lucky to survive, though I am curious as to why he is still with you."

"That's my fault, Mr Kirei…" I had to give Ciel a moment so she didn't have to think quickly, "I… don't get on well with my family. I checked with my aunt to see if it was okay to spend some time with my teacher to see if I could learn more. She agreed immediately, and so here I am."

It wasn't a whole lie, I don't like Petunia, and she did let me go to some extent.

Ciel frowned again after hearing me say that, I've not told her everything about my upbringing, but I can always chat about it later.

"Remarkable that you could not defend yourself, I've heard a few stories about you. Your name is of course famous in magical circles, even mixed in with rumours regarding the recent and most unfortunate death at your school."

I slowed my movements as I began to chew into the starter.

"A remnant of the Dark Lord, again defeated by you. How on Earth did you manage such a feat?"

"I wish I knew…" I shrugged, "It was mostly luck and timing."

"Of course it was…" Kirei was grinning as he took a big bite from his serving, "Well, can you show me some of your abilities here?" Kirei raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Ah, my apologies, the 'Trace'. You cannot use it outside of school during your holidays until you are of age." Kirei sighed sadly, "Such a waste, why teach children in such an old fashioned method using organised education in a specialised environment? Most children your age inherit their skills from their families and are groomed to become stronger within their own homes. I myself am a mentor to one such child whose father perished in the most saddening circumstances." He leaned in closer, "Perhaps you would like me to take you in under my wing also?"

Utter revulsion. No other way to put it.

"No thanks…"

"It is your choice to make; I can understand why the Clocktower allows your school and others like it to exist, since they are imparting freely available knowledge. Avada Kedavra, a simple curse for its sole purpose. Ultimately effective, but useless in a true battle unless you are completely stationary, which is why you are taught the basics to survive in the real world."

"Back on topic now…" Ciel propped her arms on the table, "The mission was a failure. The hallowed sanctuary is empty. The article in question is missing."

Kirei settled back into his seat, "Most troubling. So it was not returned after the previous war. This must mean it is still out there."

I was enjoying my meal so far. I spied the waiter coming over with our main course now. He expertly removed our bare plates and replaced them with the warm chicken, rice and some sort of bread at the side.

"That's a chapatti, Harry. You use it to scoop up a little rice, meat and sauce to eat. Try not to pile too much on it though, it's better to think of it as an edible spoon."

Ciel was an expert with curry from the way she reverted into her teacher mode, so I just acquiesced to her better judgement and did what she suggested.

He looked up at Kirei to continue, "That would be the implication, yes. Without that specific relic, the summoning would be harder as there is very little remaining from that time." Ciel started to dig in to her food, "Why are you so interested in it anyway? Is there to be another one in your city?"

Kirei was sweating mildly, but not by the question since his breath seemed to be condensing in mid-air. His pallid skin was also a shade redder.

"Hot enough for you, Kotomine?" Ciel taunted.

After swallowing his leering half-stare returned, "It is acceptable. My palate is agreeable to such intense flavourings." He put down his fork for a moment, "In response to your question, there are rumours of another event. I was merely enquiring given I will be the moderator this time."

"Right…" Ciel muttered dubiously under her breath as she took another bite of her meal.

"Can I ask what you two are talking about?"

Well, I understood the need for secrecy, especially since this sounds to be secret even in the magical world. Nevertheless, I can't sit here in total silence without a little bit of curiosity nestling into my brain.

"Now Harry, this is privileged knowledge, even to those strong enough to take part." Kirei dictated to me, "It is better for you to live on in ignorance than to realise the truth and folly."

Ciel patted my shoulder, "Don't be disheartened, Harry. Only those who are powerful enough can join. However, seeing as death is a certain possibility, it is only for those who possess a certain ability to kill and survive."

I merely gazed back at her, my smile a little too innocent as Ciel's face mimicked my own, getting the hidden meaning behind my glasses.

"Still, all hope is not lost. Despite the fact it is in my homeland, there is still an opportunity in this very land, so we shall see who will prevail."

Kirei went to eat again, even at Ciel dropped her chapatti, "Y-You can't be serious! Is there something growing here again?"

She had to wait for a few minutes as Kirei took his time digesting his meal. Looking at us, his sneer was pure and unhidden.

"Certainly, there is always more than one of the sacrosanct piece at any given time. There have been many false imitators around the globe, indeed, Fuyuki may be yet another, though only I can determine that from the winner." He folded his arms in a smug fashion, "You think that England would not get the required energy from the numerous leylines threaded throughout the soils that even the heathen Druids recognised for what they were?" He raised a hand, "Forget not, this is the country to which Joseph of Arimathea came to, what is to say the original is still not residing here, awaiting the rightful owner?"

Ciel was silent, which only led to more questions, from me mainly.

"You say something special is going to be here, Mr Kirei? Do you know when?"

He angled his head at me, "Who knows how long it will take for the mysteries to meld together, it could be as soon as next year, or at most three years." Kirei smiled widely, "I'm sure its glory will be something to behold."

I knew that I needed to do some research on this now… What are they both talking about, it's really frustrating me…

"Enough of this, Kotomine." Ciel ended the discussion, "Why are you here? Where is Crown?"

He felt behind his neck, twisting his head to make an audible pop as the air released from within his joints there.

"Crown is indisposed at the moment. He was supposed to be here, but had to withdraw at the last moment thanks to protests from the Clocktower. Given that it was a mere report, I was drafted in to hear you given that I was in the region. No sense in losing any further time on your end by travelling to Rome yourself."

"I see…" Ciel didn't seem satisfied with the answer, "He was fascinated by it and wanted it for his collection. I'm sure you will be able to report to him upon your return to the Vatican of the loss."

"Naturally, he is not one to be disturbed by such an event. For a creature of his age, he is most likely beyond any surprise or shock."

Kirei wiped his mouth with the napkin, his plate was clean, not even a speck of rice remaining.

"Most appetizing, I should really take my protégé with me to this establishment in the future to experience this."

I nodded, "The curry is good, I liked the coconut, very nice flavour."

Ciel smiled in approval, "Glad you enjoyed it, Harry." She looked up at Kirei, "If that is all, we should be going, Kotomine."

"Let's not be hasty. I still have some time before my flight departs tonight." He stood up, leaving a few bank notes scattered around his cutlery, "Let us retire to our quarters for further instruction."

Ciel growled as she stalked after him, before pausing and turning back to me.

"Come, Harry, stay close."

Taking my hand, we walked out of the restaurant, closely following Kirei as he entered a sleek car of his own. Our Mini was close behind him as we weaved through the traffic to a peculiar building.

It was partly circular, despite the main appearance of it being a church, which was something I haven't seen before.

Kirei parked nearby and waited for us at the entrance, before opening it to allow us inside. The walls were decorated sparsely, but I barely had a chance to look further before we were heading down into the crypts, where several stone graves with full body effigies lying on the ground.

Kirei walked up to an unremarkable wall, before muttering a few words, I think they sounded like Latin. After a few seconds he nodded at us before he stepped through the solid rock.

Without warning, Ciel marched us in there following him into the unknown room.

I wasn't surprised by this, since the platform at Kings Cross operated the same way, though without any kind of magical charm needed to enter.

The area was barren stone, and extremely long. From what I could tell, the walls were high up, which was physically impossible given we certainly didn't go that far down into the ground.

"So, Ciel, have you been keeping tabs on your abilities?"

He pulled out the familiar red hilts; I guess that the priests like to use Black Keys often.

"Is this a test?" She snarled but with a hungry grin, "You know I possess an unfair advantage over you."

"No test, I just wish to put myself up against a superior opponent. Fighting an eternally regenerating person is an experience which I would find mildly entertaining."

"Are you really invulnerable?"

I looked at Ciel questioningly. She was strong, that much was clear, but to heal herself forever? She still had lines on her, though they were much harder to follow than a normal person. She said she was unable to die, I just thought she meant she was immortal somehow.

Ciel cocked her head to one side, "More or less, though there are probably some abilities I would be hard pressed to recover from."

This time her eyes altered to her sharp irises. She was speaking directly about my eyes.

I stepped back from the two as they brought up their Black Keys.

"So, shall we begin this match, Bow?" He angled his head at me, "Take a shot too if you wish Harry, this area is perfectly shielded from the outside thanks to our leader, Narbareck. The Trace will not be activated in this area alone."

I pulled out my wand, eager to cause some damage to that irritating smile on his face.

Ciel didn't reply to his earlier question, and instead crouched and lunged at him, throwing three Keys, one directed at him and two others veering to either side.

Kirei, spotting the only retreat leapt up but brandished his six keys as a shield, which was when Ciel intercepted him, their Keys clashing in the air.

There were few spells I knew which could be used for offense, in fact, only two I could think of.

As they bounced away from each other, Ciel was making many wide running and athletic movements, whilst Kirei was moving barely, keeping his posture firm and energy conserving.

Tired of waiting, Ciel ran in with her Keys ready, Kirei smirked as he leaned back to avoid a strike which would have pierced his skull.

Sending a sharp elbow her way, he planted it into her chest, flinging her up into the air, before vaulting off the ground to keep up the sudden counter.

His Keys slashed out like rain, shredding parts of Ciel's outfit, but not before she kicked out at him, catching him on the knee and sending him hurtling away into the distance.

Landing for only a millisecond, the stone floors cracked as their hyper-powered pounces echoed in the cavernous hall.

I could see that both of them had a similar tactic when it came to the Keys, not using them as swords per-say, but for throwing mainly and blocking other projectiles.

However, Ciel appeared to be relying on them more than Kirei, the latter's movements reminded me of Petunia in some ways, he moved using some form of martial arts, and his strikes with his bare hands were doing much more damage than the normal blades.

Circling towards his blindside behind him, I waited for a single vulnerable moment. We all knew I was not in their league, well, Kirei at least thought that. This meant he wouldn't dare throw any of the Keys my way, since I was only a child and could not avoid it.

I knew better. I could follow all the movements and paths they would take, but I couldn't use this knowledge to fight more, otherwise he would only have more to interrogate me about.

Using my knife was out of the picture completely, as it would give the game away instantly that there was something special.

Ciel was on the attack now, and doing very well, her Keys were removing all his escape paths as she began to move in and punch through Kirei's defences. His robes were becoming much more tattered now, and several hard slabs fell out from the sleeves, could that be armour?

I saw new hilts appear between his fingertips in the hand hidden behind his back, so I took action.

"Flipendo!"

The jinx flew at him and reached his arm in a second, causing his arm to spasm and letting the hilts go as he flew forwards from the blow. Rolling neatly on the ground, he deflected more of Ciel's flung Keys and he performed a few backflips to return to his defensive posture.

Panting a little, he was smiling.

"Excellent shot, Harry. You have an eye for spotting potential weaknesses..."

Skipping backwards, he dodging Ciel's kicks and punches, blocking and parrying her strikes before countering with his own.

It looked like all their Keys were gone now and it was purely battle skills now and physical attacks left.

I couldn't see if any magic was being used among them, and they were both disarmed.

But I still had my wand.

Getting in closer, I could see Ciel was winning, but Kirei remained smiling. I had the impression that he was preparing for some ultimate technique, despite being battered by the clinical pounding being delivered by Ciel.

Then the moment came.

Ciel pulled her fist back, a strange blue power around her fist coiling down her arm, as she pulverised it forwards.

Kirei ducked and set an uppercut upwards parrying her arms completely, but his other hand was curled into a fist, though the clenched fingers were larger than they should have been.

Then my eyes saw it in slow motion.

There were two hilts hidden inside there, the gaps between the fingers large enough for the magical blades to extend, but he was planning on punching her normally.

This could only mean that he was playing for keeps now, and when he struck her, he would unleash the white power and spear Ciel through her lungs.

I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Flipendo!"

I aimed for his wounded knee from the mid-air collision, and managed to make him crumble a little further, reducing the length of his punch. I wasn't about to end it there.

"Incendio!"

Now I shot the flame at his extended arm. I knew it was more or less hopeless since being a holy man he was most likely shielded from any elements.

Then again, as the fire shot up his sleeve and burning his hand, I guessed that somehow I caught him again unawares.

Ciel twisted her body just in time to avoid the extending stabbing implements which were only a second away from being embedded in her. Kirei then dropped to the ground as he fought to contain the blaze with his other arm, casting some sort of spell to extinguish it.

My teacher stood over him, her three last Black Keys pointed down at his face.

"I win, again."

Raising his arms in surrender, his self-mocking grin never left his face.

"Very well, far be it for me to compete further in a one-sided competition." Gathering himself, Kirei stood to his feet, "I'm glad to see that your abilities haven't dulled in the time since your last hunt." He turned to me and smiled further, bowing slightly, "Thank you for the opportunity, I rarely compete against wand users, and it was a refreshing change. You possess a lot of power for someone of your age."

"Umm... Thanks, I guess."

"Yes, once again you managed to impress me. You spotted the perfect opportunities to strike at me whilst all my attention was based elsewhere. You certainly are a person to watch, Harry Potter."

I realised my wand wasn't lowered yet, I was beginning to comprehend the danger that lay behind this man's words.

"If you say so, Mr Kirei."

Ciel let her Keys dissipate into the air and hid away the hilts, "Are we done here for today? I need to return to my residence for the evening."

"As do I, I need to make preparations myself to return to my flock in Fuyuki. There are many people who depend on my presence there."

Kirei moved to the wall and cast his spell again, leaving through the wall. We walked out slowly afterwards to the quiet crypt.

"I doubt I shall see you again for a time, Bow. On my return to Japan, I will stopover in Rome to deliver your report to Crown."

As he spoke I lowered my glasses for a second or two to scan his appearance, but then nearly threw up, the bile regurgitating up my throat into my mouth. Thankfully, Kirei didn't see it as he was bowing to us at the same time. Leaving the church, he walked to his car, driving off smoothly.

"Well, Harry, I think you've got yourself an admirer." Ciel's lips had thinned, "Be careful if you see him again."

"I know… He wasn't normal."

I saw it again.

A body laced with lines so thick I could not see his face, it was far worse than Quirrell.

By all rights, that body belonged to that of a dead person.

The only area which was completely free and visible was in the centre of his chest, a solid red dot from which all the lines filtered from.

Somehow, I knew that whatever was lying there was keeping him alive, despite every known law on this Earth. Quirrell was seen to be moving, and I could see that he did still have something keeping him going, but Kirei was on a different level of death completely.

I felt my spine shiver thinking about it too much, only to get an arm to be draped around my shoulders. We were both in the car by now and I didn't even register the moment of getting inside.

"Harry, you can tell me. What did you see?" Ciel's animal vision had returned with her accelerated reactions.

"I... I can't say here..."

"Very well, let's get back to my place and we'll talk there, Harry."

The car trundled along quietly in the streets of London, the background traffic noise barely registering in my senses.

Twenty minutes later we were in her small apartment, located a stone's throw from another church, probably the residence of a priest.

"Harry, sit here…" She patted the bed, since there was little else to sit on in the sparse room, "What spooked you so much?"

And so I told her, everything I saw about Kirei.

Ciel sat in silence, her hand on her chin with her eyes closed.

"This makes little sense. He was in the previous event, but survived despite all the odds. He should not have been involved in the latter stages." He eyes glazed over with blue energy, "An aberrant detail from that time, worth looking into, but not right now." She stared at me, "Thank you for telling me this, I will need to advise Crown for further instructions regarding this piece of data."

"Sorry, I didn't want to give you more work, Ciel…"

She waved it off, "Don't worry about it, my duties are to stay in England for the foreseeable future, so it will be handed off to someone else to monitor." She stood up and turned to face me, "The question is, what should I do with you? Your aunt and presumably one side of your family are descended from the Demon Hunter clans."

I nodded in response, waiting for her words.

"Is her training difficult?"

I shook my head, "Not really, it just hurts, a lot. She doesn't pull her punches at all."

"Good." Ciel spoke, satisfied, "You have a few weeks to go until you need to buy some books from Diagon Alley for your next year, especially with the courses I'm doing. Until then, I have no choice."

She shrugged sadly, before chirping up, her smile beaming out.

"I'll be training you, using my methods."

I felt my heart skip a beat as my lips curled upwards.

"I'd like that, Ciel."

Now, this is what I will call a perfect summer.

**Author's Notes**

Time for a different style of fighting, courtesy of Ciel, Harry should learn a fair few new stances, though he isn't going to be able to produce Black Keys in case you're worried. I'm sure though he may have one or two as a backup for emergencies only.

And yes, I'm skewing into Fate territory here, I'm looking to create an alternate Grail of sorts there. It's already been stated in canon that there is more than one in the world.

Before you all start flaming, no, Harry won't get a Servant.

Still, that is far off, given the timeline, however I've already thought of some specific Servants to summon. I hope I get a chance to write out the scenes and characters I have for that time.

Kirei is underpowered here because there is no Grail to sponsor his life, and after reading up a bit it seems he would lose again Ciel in a straight match, outside of the war.

However, for the time being, this remains a Tsukihime story, until the fusion begins.

J


End file.
